


Demon's Treasure

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age up....like hundreds years of age up, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe- Spirit Detectives, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angst, Background Character Death, Cults, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Folklore, Ghosts, Horror, Human Experimentation, Humor, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mayuzumi...isn't so nice, Monsters, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogiwara needs attention pls, Past Abuse, Rituals, Romance, Spirits, Story Driven, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Witches, back stories, demon experimentation, don't look behind you, it's really not that scary.... i think..., no smut... mentions of smut tho..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: A long time ago, humans exists in a world where demons and magic coexists, causing chaos and destructions.The humans lived in fear with only a handful of hunters to keep demons at bay.An agency consist of humans and demons work side by side to maintain peace among the humans, by investigating various cases involving demons, spirits and cults in the human world.Through centuries of cases and journey, they are beset by stronger demons, group of cults and their own personal tragic pasts. Little do they know a hidden treasure in the underworld, awaits to be reawaken and erupt chaos once more.





	1. {AUTHOR'S NOTE | GLOSSARY}

  _Hello everyone! I decide to have a author's note at the beginning of this story (in case no one reads it in the first chapter of A/N)_

_I don't know if anyone is gonna read this... but imma post it anyway, because I like horror stuff and I need to get the ideas out of my head._

_I've been meaning to write  a horror/detective AU for the KnB series. I've written about 9 chapters so far (lol), but I'm not gonna post them all and some need changes and etc..._ _So there will be slow updates (despite the chapters written). Also pardon my writing, there will be inconsistency with my writing style and such, but hopefully it'll be understandable (and enjoyable?) at least._

_so here's some side notes to know about before you decide to read._

_**Glossary** will be down below and updated depending on chapter posted with notice. _

 

**NOTES & WARNINGS :::**

  * Each stories are from folklores/myths/legends/or-just-some-made-up-ghostly-stuff. Source of inspiration/legends/myths/etc will be mentioned when implied.
  * Some chapters may include either details/mentions of explicit gore & violence. 
  * Inter-relationships of humans/demons/angels/malaks.
  * Malaks is Arabic for Angels. But in this AU, they're something else entirely.... will be explained in later chapters and updated in glossary. 
  * Ratings will increase from T to M to Explicit. 
  * If you're a fan of Mayuzumi... I'm sorry but he's not nice here. Sort of. 
  * AkaFuri's main story will revolve around this main story, so their chapters are mostly more important than the other pairs. 
  * Some chapters may contain child violence/abuse/sexual abuse. It won't be too sensitive because even I can't take it but it will be mention to a certain degree where it's not so detailed but rather implied due to story background. 
  * Unbated, so there will be a lot of mistakes and stuff but I'll try my best to not make it terrible that's is almost unreadable.
  * Some things may seem complicated now, but no sweat, things will be explained in later chapters :D.
  * There will be a cross-over in mid chapter.... no it's not Haikyuu LOL. 



 

** ⊶ GLOSSARY⊷ **

_~ Glossary will be updated depending on chapter posted with notice. ~_

**⊶The Agency**    
   An underground investigation team specialising in the containment and destruction of demons, ghosts, and other supernatural beings.  
   The agency is run by mostly demons,  daemis, and humans with high _resonance_.

 **⊷Aura  
   ** A glimmer that surrounds any living being.   
   Different beings emits different aura level. Spirits and ghosts emits faint and light ones. Higher class demons and higher class daemis emits stronger ones. 

 

_You can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧[@ my tumblr here~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)_


	2. The Literature Club •Part 1•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two teenagers broke into the school library in the middle of the night, they found themselves in a terror of darkness until two unknown agents came to their aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/S ::: For the first few chapters, are mostly pairing focus so it'll be more easy to understand them and where they come from in this AU. so first chap will be KiKasa, and then so on and so forth. 
> 
> The story are pretty long about 12k works and I don't want it to be so long, so I tend minimise to less than 10k of words if possible by splitting them into two parts.

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

         The moon was at its highest where the misty clouds shift ever so slightly, drawing in cold wind in the spring of night, when the blooming flowers wilt and slept, where the streets were quiet with only the distant echoes of stray dogs and cats up and about, to sewer rats shuffling in the open trash bags.

Two teenage boys were up and about towards their high school; Kaijo High. They have no business here in such hours, nor does the school have any business in such deadly hours. Absolutely nothing. So why was this these two seemingly timid boys doing in their school? Perhaps they have forgotten something? Perhaps, they were just mischievous boys behind their small frame and rather bookish looks. They have their flash light in hand and one hand in their jumper’s pocket, breathing in the cold as the wind begin to softly howl towards them.

“Do we really have to? I mean, it’s not legal… isn’t it?” one of the two asked, feeling his hand holding the light shaking, unsure if it’s from the cold, perhaps, it was the cold that comes with fear. The other shook his head, pushing his glasses to its comfortable position

“I-I don’t think so. But we really, really need to get that book. We don’t want to cheat in the test. At least we’re just…borrowing it…right? We’ll give it back once we’re done with it. I mean, we are just studying not like we’re going to auction it off.” He stated and his partner swallowed.

“I don’t feel so good about this Aki” he said

“Neither do I, Kaito…” Aki agreed, feeling his glasses slipping off again. His friend stretch out his hand from his jumper and Aki automatically held his hand, both shiver from the fearsome cold emitting from their hands, but it was much more comforting than the sight of their school at this hour. The two began to walk into the compound.

Everything was dark, not even an emergency light was on and all the two boys ever have for comfort was their company and their flash light, despite the moonlight emitting its light from the window, it was still rather creepy.

Aki shivered at the sight of the moon, there was a glow of red at the corners of the moon as it shifted slowly amongst the clouds. Instead of it keeping them company, it was as though it was stalking their every step. Kaito only held onto his friend’s hand tighter, the school was so quiet, so dark, so clean, and the deep empty hollow hallway looked endless as though swallowing them into a forever darkness, when will this end? Kaito glanced at his watch, the small light emitting from his device glowed _11:59_ just a minute away to midnight. Sure, what could possibly happen at midnight?

“Here,” Aki said, narrowing his flashlight to the library sign.

Kaito nodded and Aki slid the door open, and the two walked in with hands still attached. The library was no less scary than the hallways. Despite being in school five days a week or even six days a week, the library looked rather hostile despite how clean and orderly it is. It gave the two boys the shivers but they proceed deeper. The book shelves looked like they belong to the houses of lurking shadows, Kaito shook his head at the imagination of something creeping up from it, hoping the imagination won’t trigger a silent call for it… Hopefully. 

The two boys went in deeper, looking over the books in the shelves and then at the glass covered shelves by the walls where the strict copies of books were at.

They were good boys as far as they know, they’ve been diligent and do not get into any sorts of trouble, they weren’t friend to all, but they were neutral with everybody, including the jocks and bullies in school, they do get messed around with but not by a lot that they’d curl up in fear, no, they were good boys, with good intentions, good grades and good reputation. They just needed a restricted copy of a subject that they needed to pass for one of the subjects they struggle in, it was their only ticket to university. Aki smiled when he found the book they needed, now all they need is a key but even the key shelf was locked, unsurprisingly. So Kaito suggested the best plan there is, to pick lock, but instead of pick locking a single shelve and look for the key which takes another half an hour, he’d suggest to just pick lock one shelf and get it over and done with. So pick-locking they did, with a trusty paper clip.

Aki waited anxiously, narrowing his light to the keyhole and shifting once in awhile so it’d be a better view for Kaito to pick lock. Once Kaito managed, he grabbed the book and slid the glass door back. When he turned around, shiver to his spine, his friend was not there.

“A…Aki…” he called rather squeakily. A faint scream took Kaito by a jolt

“AKI!” Kaito shouted and ran towards the source of his friend but to his surprise, the library suddenly became a maze, wherever he went, each corner he turned it lead to more shelves or a dead end, everything looked the same, everything looked different from time to time, it was as though he was going through endless circles.

“KAITO!” he heard his friend scream, this time he was louder

“AKI! I’M COMING!” Kaito shouted and continued on towards his friend

“HELP ME—PLEASE!” Aki screamed. Kaito was scared shitless and he was pretty sure he probably soiled himself, if he were anyone, he’d just run and leave but Aki is his friend, he couldn’t possibly do that to him.

“KAITO!!!” Aki screamed, with tears in his eyes, with a sharp nails pressing on his ankles wrapped around him, dragging him mercilessly to end of the darkness. His heart thumping to his eardrums, he feel his blood cold throughout his body, is this what death feels like? Just when Aki was about to scream once more a shot rang in his ear and the unknown being screeched, his ankles were free once again. 

Gun shot was heard over and over again and shuffles of something backening away deeper into the shadows, Aki turned to his back and saw a man standing before him. The man turned around and Aki squint his eyes at the flash light the man was holding. 

“Are you alright?” the man asked in a raspy deep voice yet gentle. Aki only nodded so slightly but visible to the man, body still froze from all the sudden anxiety. “Get up, she’s not gone forever” the man said but before Aki could react, he heard the low growl once more. It was coming back, within the dark shadows, he could see the hostile eyes, glowering at them. The man looked back and clucked his tongue.

“Hurry!” without wasting anytime, the man grabbed Aki off the ground and pulled him along in a rush as the said demon began to launch herself towards them and let out a frustrating hiss. “Wha—what’s going on?!” Aki stuttered in fear, the man was too focus within the maze to care to explain, they could feel the demon breathing towards them, she wasn’t that far behind. 

“YUKIOCHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!” a rather boyish voice was heard somewhere within the maze

“Ryota” Kasamatsu murmured and turned around towards Kise’s voice. The demon was still onto them and she doesn’t seem to be wearing out, she was so close to them Aki swore he felt himself dying a little but before he could let out a scream upon looking back to see the demon chasing after them. Kasamatsu pulled him in front of him, semi-throwing him forward so Kasamatsu could turn back and shoot another round at the demon. It flinched but somehow it gained endurance and swiftly caught Kasamatsu’s ankle and dragged him.

Kasamatsu kicked her with his free leg and got up and shot two more rounds and she screeched.

“Go! Go!” Kasamatsu ushered the teenage boy in front of him

“YUKIO!” Kise yelled out again, this time a little more worried, Kasamatsu winced at the tone.

“Where are you?” Kise yelled out again, this time he was getting louder and much closer, until Kasamatsu and Aki saw Kise and Kaito together. 

“Kaito!” Aki called in relief and so did Kaiton upon seeing his friend. Kise smiled widely at Kasamatsu

“YUKI—ACK!” Kasamatsu kicked Kise’s side in annoyance

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE YOU BIG IDIOT YOU WANNA GET KILLED?!” Kasamatsu yelled at the blond demon

“Ahh~ that hurts” Kise winced “Hngg—Yukiocchi this place is a maze! If we’re missing we just stay in one place so that someone could find—” Kise yelp at Kasamatsu’s slap on his head

“WHAT ARE YOU? A CHILD?!” Kasamatsu snapped and Kise sobbed

“Yukiocchi, that really hurts” Kise whined as he rubbed his sides

“I don’t care! It’s going to hurt more if you’re dead!” Kasamatsu nagged back and Kise only sobbed. The two teenagers only stared back confusingly at the duo, they don’t know who they are, or where they came from, they sure as hell don’t look like they belong in this school, but they helped them, saved them. Who are these people?

A screech echoed in the maze once more, creating a sound wave that could make their ears bleed. Kasamatsu quickly retrieve himself from the painful noise with one hand on his ear while the other on his gun; he felt the presence of the demon rushing towards them like a starved gorilla running to a meal, Kasamatsu aimed at the demon and pulled three triggers causing her to shriek and immobilized. Kise found this opportunity and pounce at her but found himself to meet the ground with a loud thud, his ass up in the air, she evaded and ran deeper into the dark maze.

“Oii! RYOTA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!” Kasamatsu nagged on

“I’M ON IT! I’M ON IT!” Kise huffed as he scrambled up and ran after her. Kasamatsu turned back to the teenagers and ushered them forward

“We need to look for a way out, come” Kasamatsu said and lead them on, the friends found comfort again in each other’s hands.

“Can we trust him?” Aki whispered to Kaito, he was about to answer but Kasamatsu filled it in instead and said without looking at them “We’re your only choice.” The teenagers only nodded and followed.

“Shit— GET BACK!” Kasamatsu warned and pushed the teenagers further back just in time before the shelf to their right came crashing down with the demon now pinned down by Kise who looked like he was struggling to wrestle the demon, Aki and Kaito felt their blood drop to minus degrees as they saw the demon before them; she was monstrous that looked like she has once took on a regular human form but now she look like a half-human-half-demon-bat or some sort by her arms that looked like bat wings beneath her slender arms and creepily long nails with blood on them, Aki wouldn’t want to know if it was his blood but the sting he felt on his ankle tells him otherwise.

The demon was twice Kise’s size, and he had her beneath him with his hands firmly on her head, pressing tightly against the ground while her body was a wiggling mess. She screeched and hissed. Kaito witness as Kasamatsu grabbed a compact weapon from his back which opened up to what looks like a unique collapsible crossbow and aimed below at the demon whose eyes began to bulge at the sight of the sharp arrow pointing threateningly at her, Kasamatsu’s eyes were no less threatening. She screeched once more and just when Kasamatsu was about to pull the trigger she screeched, “WAIT!” and panted heavily, body still wiggling to break free, despite her head being pinned tightly, she shook her head

“Do-don’t” she said, it was rather hard to understand due to her monstrous raspy voice that seem to be a bunch of combined sound waves

“Ple-please—” she shook her head desperate and soon enough she began to wiggle more and scream. She looked terrified, her fear seemed to be shifting from something else instead of Kise and Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu notices this as he observe her eyes that scanned the dark room and slowly, her eyes began to look human, staring up at him with pleading eyes  
“Please—Please—don’t let her take me—don’t let her—“ she screeched much higher this time from unbearable pain as though something was eating her insides

“What the—“ Kise felt himself lowering as her body began to dissolve in blood and before Kise could stand up, he found his hands and knees in pool of blood that seemed old and sticky, to his dismay. He should get used to it. But he just can’t, someone else’s bodily fluids are just not his thing.

Kise grimaced at the sight and feel, and the smell, don’t even get him started on that. Kise stood up and tried to wave off the sticky blood from his arms. Kasamatsu saw the exit to the library and waved them along.

“Let’s go while there’s still an exit” Kasamatsu said, approaching the exit, ignoring Kise’s complaints of the bloodied fluid sticking on him.

Once they were out from the school building, the teenagers were panting heavily, even though they were relief to be out from the sudden demonic library, they still have the chills of fear and anxiety, they have yet to fully comprehend what happened. Kasamatsu sighed as he looked at the school, all dark and gloomy despite its prestige image. 

“Well, that was cut short” Kasamatsu commented. Kasamatsu and Kise were on a mission to investigate a recent case that was handed to them by their vice-captain of the agency, Furihata Kouki. There were only there for not more than five minutes and they found two wandering teenagers in a heat of trouble, of course they couldn’t just let them get devoured by the demon, they were after all in a different dimension that’s unseen by the human’s naked eye despite being in the school ground.

A beep filled the silence, Kaito glanced at his beeping watch blinking 00:00. With a soft confused gasped he said “…midnight? I swore we were there for about an hour” Kaito said staring horridly at his watch.

“It’s not your territory, kid” said Kise.

“Some places are just not meant for humans to wander around at some hours.” Kasamatsu interrupted and the teenagers look up at their savior

“Why are you guys here in such hour? I swear I don’t understand this thing about you teenagers; _it looks creepy—but oh! Lets go there!_ You clearly do NOT want to go there” Kise rambled and rolled his eyes.

The two teenagers. They’re just regular ordinary teenagers with no beyond human abilities but what they have experienced, will scar them for life. They call it the _‘resonance’_ that doesn’t come with responsibilities. With no actual use of them, it’s only a living nightmare. Kise and Kasamatsu could only pity those who have been scarred by it; there was nothing they could do about it. Some continue a normal live, some just keep encountering the unfortunate. Cults are a totally different story altogether.

“What’s that in your hand” Kasamatsu asked as he nod towards the book in Kaito’s hand. Kaito looked at the book which he had held so dearly onto it despite all the commotion. _A text book, is a text book that they were going through all that for? Pity._ Thought Kasamatsu.

“We heard stories of our school being haunted and all” Kaito said

“But we didn’t believe—not really anyway” Aki said

“There wasn’t anything _spooky_ going on even during our night class… but they have been acting weird most times.” Kaito said as he recall the number of students that have been acting all strange.

“Wh-who are you guys? I mean, thanks for saving us but… I don’t think we seen you befo—ack—ack—“ just when Aki was talking, midway the two teenage boys found themselves in shock—in utter body shock that drove them out from their consciousness. Kasamatsu only stared agape as the two boys were electrocuted by a Taser and passed out white on the ground, he then turned to Kise who was holding onto the Taser in hand and by his expression; he knew he’s got some explaining to do.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Kasamatsu yelled at Kise

“I know, I know—I’m sorry” Kise squeaked, Kasamatsu exhaled in frustration.

“I’m sorry I just—I panicked and—they look so suspicious of us” Kise explained, Kasamatsu let out a long exasperating growling sigh

“They were about to tell us something too—we could just make some story up if they asked anything! we’ve been in this together for almost a hundred years Ryouta! A HUNDRED!!!” Kasamatsu emphasized

“Yes-yes I know”

“And we were supposed to tased them AFTER THAT! NOT MID WAY!”

“I know! I’m sorry!”

“and give me that!” Kasamatsu snatched the Taser from Kise and retreat the taser wire and probes back.

“You are not touching this ever again” Kasamatsu said as he kept the Taser

“You know what, just don’t touch it forever okay?” Kasamatsu corrected and Kise only nodded obediently. Kasamatsu sighed as he looked down at the teenagers

“Now what?” he asked arms stretching clueless at them.

  
⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱   


Kasamatsu came into the headquarters with a passed out Kaito slung over his shoulder and their text book in the other hand, Kise followed from behind with a passed out Aki slung over his shoulder. Their friends who weren’t out on a mission only stared at them, they were pretty sure those were just regular teenage boys, usually they only bring in demon or ghost as ‘hostages’ and the only time they bring them back are only for questioning and detaining. The only humans that come into the headquarters are usually either possessed, dead, or in serious need of help.

“Midorima, we need you in the autopsy.” Kasamatsu called onto one of their green-haired detective friend who stood up and nodded, pushing his glasses properly in between his eyes. Midorima followed the duo alongside his partner; Takao Kazunari.

Once in the autopsy room, Midorima turned on the lights and closed the door after them. Kasamatsu and Kise placed the teenagers on the stainless steel table. Takao sniffed Kise from a small distance and twitch his nose in disgust, Kise in return only glared and mouthed him to go away.

Midorima approach the table and to his dismay “You brought me live bodies? What am I supposed to do with them?” he asked.

“Here,” Kasamatsu took one of the scalpel from the dish nearby and lifted Aki’s left hem of his jeans which appeared to be a little scratched out with dried blood stains, revealing his skin that was scratched a little deep to anyone’s liking, poor boy must have struggled during their get away. 

“The demon caught him by the ankles, thought you should look into, and mine too,” Kasamatsu said as he hiked up his right jeans, revealing the same injury as Aki but not deep enough because he managed to get away.

The door opened as Furihata entered the autopsy room, he was wearing his usual bright smile until a certain smell caught him by the nose. 

“What is this god-awful smell?” Furihata commented and Takao pointed at Kise who only frowned by the sad truth of accusation.

“Ohh. Sorry Kise” Furihata smiled apologetically. He came up to them and looked at the two passed out teenagers and Kasamatsu who was sitting on a stool with Midorima on his knees examining Kasamatsu injured ankle. 

“Who?” Furihata asked pointing at the two boys.

“We had a change of plan, unfortunately no, we didn’t get to investigate the classroom you told us to” Kasamatsu informed

“Something else was up and about and so were these two idiots who were in the wrong place at the wrong time” Kise said and Takao rolled his eyes with a statement “Don’t they always.” and Kasamatsu added on “So we went down where the library was and one of them got himself in a sticky situation, it got him and it got me”

“And the _thing_?” Furihata asked

“We managed to pin but it got away—I swear it is not my fault this time _”_ said Kise and pointed at the dried blood stains on his clothes “It dissolved to blood-goo, okay?”

“It was a maze, the library turned into a maze. Maybe it wasn’t the classroom you told us about.” Kasamatsu explained

“She said something though…what did she say?” Kise turned to Kasamatsu, unable to properly recall her raspy words

“Nothing much really… she just looked…vulnerable” Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows to focus onto the memory and continued “There was something she was referring to before that—she was looking for something…something she’s trying to run away from, _something_ was _getting_ her?” Kasamatsu shook his head in attempt to clear his mind. 

“She not a demon…she _wasn’t_ …a demon…She looked young… seventeen maybe?” said Kasamatsu.

“Could she’ve been a student?” Midorima asked eyes breaking contact from Kasamatsu’s injury while moving the specimen dish that he had collected from Kasamatsu aside and took a bandage and begin treating Kasamatsu’s wound.

“They said some students have been acting weird and all…” Kasamatsu said.

“And then?” Furihata asked, body shifting in interest, now they were getting somewhere with this.

“Then blondy here decided to tase them” Kasamatsu sent daggers to Kise with his eyes.

“Maybe it’s not the place…” Furihata then said in deep thought as he cup his chin between his thumb and index finger.

“We’re not looking at the right patterns, maybe we need to follow the students steps. At a right time, in the right place… but how?—Ah!” Furihata then snapped his fingers with a concluded smile. 

“Blend in! You two are going to need to disguise yourself as fellow students” Furihata said pointing at Kasamatsu and Kise. Kasamatsu wasn’t pleased with the idea especially with the idea of Kise of disguising as a fellow student, Kise stands out too much not only because of his charming appearance and bubbly personality but Kise’s lack ability of actually ‘blending’ in. Stealth wasn’t Kise’s forte either.

“I’ll have Ogiwara-kun to prepare the uniforms for you by your desks on Sunday morning” Furihata informed and just in time his watch beeped. He turned off his watch and smiled at them. 

“I better go, Seijuurou and I have somewhere to be. See you tomorrow.” Furihata waved and left the room.  


⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱   


_“Kasamatsu~”_ Kasamatsu heard a wispy-voice call for him from a distance. The air felt tight and dense, before he knew it he woke up with a start. He panted heavily and looked around his dark room. To his left, Kise was sound asleep on his side of the bed and slowly stirred. As though sensing Kasamatsu’s awakening, he mumbled with eyes closed

“What is it?” followed by a soft snore that escaped his parted lips.

Kasamatsu chuckled lightly and laid back down. Kise threw his arm onto Kasamatsu’s chest, knocking off the little air out from him. He looked over to Kise, sleeping so indecently with what seemed to be small drools coming out from the corner of his lips. If Kise knew just how he looked like right now, he’d want to wish the bed would’ve swallowed him whole. But nevertheless, the sleeping demon was ever so beautiful beneath the moonlight in their room.

  
⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read? Yes? No? :3 Part 2 of this chap coming soon ^^.
> 
> Honestly, I'm very hesitant to post this story not because of people may not reading it.... but because of my inconsistence writing that has its sunny days or.... a bloody typhoon.
> 
> You can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ [tumblr @ itscinnafox~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Literature Club •Part 2•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon discovering the host of the case, Kise and Kasamatsu were sent to disguise as students to investigate further of the mysterious library and the students that have been acting strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the on coming errors LOL.

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱  


When Monday came, Kise and Kasamatsu arrived in their Kaijou uniforms, standing by the pedestrian light across the prestigious high school. Ogiwara came as a company, making sure they’d have a few text books in their school briefcase, map of the school, and other details so they’d know how to get around when they need to.

Ogiwara held his hand out expectantly as the two investigators eyed him questionably.

“Oh come on, this is a _school_ not a shooting range, give me your guns” Ogiwara waved his opened hands over. Reluctantly they two placed their respective guns on the palm of Ogiwara’s hand, he kept them in the holsters on his back before handing them two pass cards.

“I already put you two in the system. Usually the students don’t have an access to every facilities so you might wanna be watchful before going in somewhere you’re not supposed to.” Ogiwara informed. He crossed his arms and sighed reminiscently towards the school “What a nightmare” Ogiwara’s body shivered, Kasamatsu wasn’t sure if it was out of creeps or disgust because Ogiwara looked like he just ate the most disgusting sour thing to ever exist.

“Are you sure you’re not going to sign up for college?” Kasamatsu asked the younger one who waved his hand dismissively

“Naw, it’s just not my thing, besides my place is in the agency with you guys” Ogiwara grinned widely. Kasamatsu smiled good naturedly, Ogiwara was a good young lad, a little bit too upbeat but not obnoxious enough to have Kasamatsu’s foot in his mouth. He was the last one to join their underground agency and the only one human who was not _tainted_ in anyway but work well alongside with them, and the only one who Mibuchi was willing to partner up with for field missions.

“If you were to live and tell” Kise joked

“Kise, I almost got mauled by a human-face crab yesterday. So please.” Ogiwara stated  
“Oh. Right.” Kise cleared his throat “Sorry”

“No worries, I’m just not touching sea food for awhile” Ogiwara grinned.

“Okay, so you have half an hour before school starts. I suggest you to head straight to the class I’ve assigned each of you in” Ogiwara informed

“Coming in as new students, isn’t that raising too many eyebrows?” Kasamatsu asked, Ogiwara shook his head

“No, there are way too many students and more than ten classes in each grade, just a few new students isn’t going to be the talk of the day. Just be normal and no one is going to notice.”  


⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

The moment Kasamatsu thought that their plan was going quite smoothly and put his full trust on Ogiwara and Kise. He was not-so-surprise by the way female students were flocking around Kise during lunch break when students were making their way out of class. As much as it is ideal for the two to be in separate classes, it wasn’t ideal that Kise was left alone either.

It is true that Kise’s beauty wasn’t something to be blamed for, but Kasamatsu couldn’t help running his hand over his face while glaring almost dreadfully at Kise who was hopeless in attempts of pushing the attention else where.

Kise looked up from the group of females surrounding him and mouthed to Kasamatsu to help him. Kasamatsu half-stormed his way towards them while mumbling words of cusses and insolences. When a few females took notice of him, they began to blush. Unlike Kise, Kasamatsu wasn’t too bad himself, in fact girls from his high school a hundred years ago, would very much flaunt over him as an ideal-husband.

“ah, are you new here too? I sure never seen you around” one said as they turned to him. Kasamatsu swore in the back of his head, he’d sack Ogiwara once they’re done with this case for false assurance. _Be normal he said, no one is going to notice he said._ Kasamatsu mocked in the back of his head. 

Kasamatsu straightened himself and kept a stern look

“I’m sorry but this lad and I have meetings to attend to, so will you excuse us.” Kasamatsu grabbed Kise by the wirst and pulled him out of the pool of admiring females. Kise waved back at them with his free hand.

“Sorry, everyone! But it’s nice to meet you all—” Kise squeaked at the sudden pressure around his wrist which Kasamatsu squeezed

“Which part of acting normal do you not comprehend?” Kasamatsu seethed, eyes forward, ignoring the certain glances they were receiving from students in the hallway.

“Well, I’m normally beautiful” Kise smiled, running his free hand on he back of his soft blond locks in self-flattery.

Kise smiled in devious triumph at Kasamatsu, he knew his human lover couldn’t deny that for a fact as much as he wanted to.  

Once they were in a quiet hallway, further away from wandering students and teachers. Kise used his body to gently pin Kasamatsu against the wall, wrist still held tightly by Kasamatsu. With a seductive smile he leaned down despite Kasamatsu’s gritting expression.

“You know” their lips only inches away “you’d make a really hot prefect, _senpai_ ” Kise breathed. Kasamatsu smirked and pinched and pulled onto Kise’s right cheek just as he was about to close in for a hot kiss. Kise let out a painful and childish whine “Yukiochi!”

“We’re undercover right now and we’re in school, so be in your best behavior”

“Ah—okay-okay-okay!” Kise whined and Kasamatsu released the soft flesh between his fingers. Kise rubbed his redden cheeks in the process. Kasamatsu smirked and fixed his tie

“You don’t wanna be in detention now, do you?” Kasamatsu eyed Kise in a teasing manner. And Kise died inside. 

“We should look into the clubs, there’s always something going on in their clubs, surely we could find something from there”

“Oh! Like basketball and stuff?”

“Yeah. But extra curricular don’t start until evening” Kasamatsu said as he checked his watch

“So, what do we do now?”

“Classrooms, we’ll see anything from there.” Kasamatsu said and Kise nodded.

Kise followed Kasamatsu as they wandered cautiously in the hallway, eying every student, every class, teachers, and janitors. They weren’t sure what to look for exactly but anything out of the ordinary will show itself eventually. 

What they almost forgot about was that two teenagers from the other night were in the same school. Kaito and Aki.

Kise and Kasmaatsu stopped abruptly before turning around to avoid contact but it was already much too late because they could sense the two students were already rushing to them and not in a good way.

“Just keep walking” Kasamatsu said calmly and Kise followed suit.

Kaito and Aki were sure to the bone that they knew who they were. The two didn’t know their name, but Kaito did recall how the two addressed each other, Ryota and Yukiochi?

They weren’t sure how to call out to them, but they followed.

“Hey!” Aki called, pushing through the crowd of students. But the two in front of them never seem to even budge

“Hey, you two! Wait!” Kaito called but they seemed to be getting further and further. 

The two agents were out of their sight once they turned to a corner. The two students began to run and Kaito almost lost his balance when he bumped into Aki who stopped in his steps. Kasamatsu and Kise were standing expectantly before them. They remained silent, eyes observing every inch of them.

Kaito and Aki would be lying if they weren’t intimidated by the strangers and savior before them.

“You...you…” Kaito stuttered. Aki and Kaito took step forwards with the remaining courage they had in them, which they felt to be slowly dying the closer they got.

“Who…who are you?” Aki asked. Kasamatsu only raised a questioning look with his arms crossed. Aki clenched his fingers

“I asked you two a question. Who are you?”

Kise chuckled good-naturedly “Why are you asking us in such a way? We’re just new here”

“No way!” Kaito intervened, fingers pointing at them accusingly “and you tased us that night”

“Right” Kise said quietly as he tuck his hands in his pockets. Kasamatsu sighed and stepped forward.

“I deeply apologize for his mistake. But we would appreciate it greatly that you forget about the night’s matter, you two are unharmed, correct?” Kasamatsu said. Kaito and Aki exchanged looks of both regret and uncertainty, their lives were saved and there’s no way in denying it.

“Wait…” Kaito interjected when Kasamatsu and Kise made their move to leave. They waited.

“Could it be” Kaito nudged Aki, there was a certain brightness in his eyes that light up like a child in discovery. He pointed at Kasamatsu and Kise, grinning uncontrollably wide. _Odd_.

“You two are here because of that night _right?_ Right?” Kaito asked in failed attempt of whispering. Aki gasped, eyes wide and bright with a hand over his gaping mouth. Kise swore the two before them look so alike they could be passed off as twins at this point.

“Are you two like ghost busters? You guys are ghost busters aren’t you?” Aki asked excitedly almost squealing by the end. Kasamatsu ran his hands down his face.

“Holly shit- this is so cool!” Kaito squealed and shook Aki’s arm from the overwhelming excitement

“Ghost busters, really?” Kasamatsu asked with a tight frown, but his displeasure was clearly dismissed by the teenagers.

“Are you guys undercover?”

“Oh- let us help you! We could be your inside spy or something!” Kaito added after and Aki nodded.

“Yes! We know everything here- and-and we can report back!”

“Wai—“ Kasamatsu tried to stop them but they went on

“We should have a secret code or something”

“Uh….” Kise found himself speechless and confuse to the situation.

“Okay. Stop. Right there!” Kasamatsu cut right in before they could add any more words because everything was just ridiculous at this point.

“Listen. First of all, no we aren’t ghost busters. We’re spirit detectives. Secondly, stay out of our way. Keep your distances and stay quiet or I swear to God I’ll find the bat lady and feed you to that woman. Got it?” Kasamatsu warned sternly. The teenagers clasp their mouth with their hands, wide grin still visible in their overexcited red face and nodded.

“Good.” Kasamatsu said as the end of it and went their way, until a girl came from the corner and bumped right into Kise. Small body only stepping back in an unsteady stiffness. 

“Oh—Sorry” Kise apologized. The girl however was unresponsive, that was what it looked like to Kasamatsu. She was blank- like a picture. Her face was blank. Her eyes were blank, dark and soulless, looking straight into nothingness. She had her arms wrapped around textbooks against her.

Kasamatsu observed.

“No matter.” The girl softly, her lips were stiff as the words slurred out tiredly. And walk past them. Her steps were slow and steady.

When she was gone Kasamatsu looked at Aki and Kaito. Who looked as clueless as they were.

“Do you know her?” Kasamatsu questioned and they shook their head

“No, we don’t. Not personally anyway, she’s from the third class.” Said Aki

“She must be from the literature club.” Kaito added

“The literature club members are really weird. They’re always so stoic and quiet.”

“Lina is in the literature club too. Well, she has always been quiet since she first came her, but a couple of weeks in she’s been more gloomy” Aki said. Kasamatsu looked at them  
“Lina?”

“Ah, she’s our classmate. Quiet, pretty, no friends” Kaito shrugged.

“Literature club, huh.” Kasamatsu said thoughtfully with fingers pressing onto his chin

“Should we look into it?” Kise asked

“Maybe” Kasamatsu nodded, eyes focusing on the ground. He looked up at the teenagers and asked “Where do we sign ourselves up for the literature club?”

“Oh, the library.” Kaito informed. Kasamatsu nodded gratefully.

“We haven’t introduce ourselves—I’m Kaito”

“I’m Aki, and you must be Ryouta, and _Yukiochi,_ right?“

“ _Yukiochi?”_ Kasamatsu repeated menacingly.

“Eh—“ before Kise knew it, Kasamatsu had sent two accurate punches to each of the teenagers faces.

“Don’t you kids have respect?! It’s Kasamatsu- _senpai_ for you, kid!”

“How would we know that?!” the two cried.

“Anyway, stay out of our way. Got that?” Kasamatsu asked once more. Aki and Kaito straightened up and salute.

“Yes, sir!”  


⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

“Kasamatsu _~”_ a small wind of whisper that blew softly past Kasamatsu. He stopped at the sudden chill and looked back. There was nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary, the hallway was only a few numbers of students in midst of their conversation. Kise turned back and look at Kasamatsu.

“Yukiocchi, what is it?” Kise asked, Kasamatsu returned to the world with a start.

“Nothing” Kasamatsu shook his head and proceeds to the library with Kise. 

The library looked like a haven, with the curtains drawn aside neatly and windows looked thoroughly waxed as the sun shone brightly but warmly in the library. The library wasn’t really quiet but it was peaceful as students chatter softly among themselves. Some in deep concentration in their homework, books and some sleeping on the table. It looked nothing like the other night. 

“This must be a different library, do they happen to have two libraries?” Kise asked as he looked around.  
  
“Doubt it.” Kasamatsu said, as different as it looked. He clearly remembered the layout and placement of the library, this was definitely the library they were trapped in.

“Excuse me” Kise called for the librarian’s attention behind the desk. She looked up and was suddenly star-struck upon seeing Kise. Kasamatsu knocked his head with the heel of his hand, why does everything Kise do has to be suavely and seductive? _This is a curse_. Kasamatsu thought to himself.

“Where do I sign myself up for the literature club?” Kise asked “Oh, just write your name here” the girl said as she placed a thin book log on the table along with a pen. Kise smiled and opened the book.

There were lists of names, class number and contact number. The book stench of blood, the names were scribbled in a mess as though one was to attempt to write with a weak hand. Kasamatsu observed the lists and saw the name of the girl Kaito and Aki mentioned. Not only that, Aki’s name was written on the list as well, and the very last it was a scribbling mess.

The librarian noticed Kise’s and Kasamatsu’s intense stare on the pages, she got up and peered at the book and look back up at them

“What is it?” she questioned. She was only gifted with a pair of human eyes of course. The faded red stains? Not there. The blood stench? Not there. It was an ordinary book log, clean pages with neatly written names and information. With a smile Kasamatsu shook his head.

“Oh nothing, I was wondering, do you happen to know where I could find books on geography? I’m fairly terrible at it, I need some extra use of good reference books” Kasamatsu asked politely, the girl obliged and pointed the way.

“Shelf number three, section B to C” she instructed and unknown to her, Kise had already slipped the book in his gray blazer.

“Thank you.” Kasamatsu smiled once he was sure Kise had the book secured.

She only stared dreamily at their backs for a few moments before bringing her focus back to the computer screen before her, completely forgetting about Kise’s previous request.

The detectives browsed casually through the row of shelves.

Kise observed the carpeted floor that was well kept and no traces of blood stains either. 

There were two shelves at the very end of the library were dedicated to only literature. There were sorted accordingly with wide ranges of genres and authors from different countries translated in Japanese for the students to read. 

The detectives scanned the tittles through, a coverless book caught Kasamatsu’s attention. He reached out and pulled the nameless book by the corner. It was thick and light, however the thickness came from the folded pages of various shape. The pages were made from joss papers.

Kasamatsu jumped by the sudden ring of the school bell.

When he looked back to the book, it was blank. White and empty. No trace of folded crease.

“Yukiocchi” Kise called out gently. Kasamatsu nodded and place the book from where he once took and followed Kise.

“Aki…” Kaito called out gently, hands reaching out the friend sitting in front of him. Awakening from a sudden blankness. Aki looked at his friend with a curious expression. He looked to his right and he looked to his left. He frowned.

“When did we get here?” he asked. Kaito only stared at him with inspecting eyes

“We just got here, and I was asking you if you revised for our quiz. Are you alright?”

“Uh… I guess.” Aki said unsurely. He inhaled sharply as though he had not breathed for whole while.

Kaito smiled and gave an assuring pat

“I’m sure it’s just the nervousness getting to you. With our paper coming near and all” Aki then nodded and smiled in relieve by his friend’s word

“Yea I guess so” he added light heartedly. To change the subject to Kaito’s initial question, he opened his mouth to speak and stopped when he hushed voice called upon his name. 

Once again, Kaito witness Aki’s eyes went blank. He didn’t move. He barely breathed. It was simply as though the light from his eyes vanished in an instant. Stiffly, Aki turned his back on Kaito. 

Kaito huffed as he rest his chin on the palm of his hand.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

Kasamatsu bore himself into the lecture of the class. He knew he needn’t focus onto the subject at hand. If anything that was running through Kasamatsu’s mind was what a load of time that was being wasted. Sure he is to live another hundreds more years unless he has his face eaten by some demon that’s out to get him, in that case his eternal live is a mysterious number. 

Kise on the other hand, had a pretty rough time to not doze off. His head bobbed right back up every once his head sunk low. Would he care to listen? He tried, and he had absolutely no idea what the teacher was even teaching. _What is commerce?_ It is a mystery to him. What run through his mind? Absolutely nothing. It’d be empty if Midorima were to open his brain, probably some cobwebs of the undead, metaphorically speaking. _Do I even have a ‘brain’?_ Kise’s mind began to question him with eyes bulging in sudden realization.

When the bell rang. Kasamatsu tried his very best to not shoot right up because that’d be catching too much attention. Instead he calmly packed his useless textbook and packed it in his bag before getting ready to leave.

He felt his phone vibrate and fished his phone out and brought it to his ear furtively.

“Kasamatsu” came Midorima’s voice

“Ah” Kasamatsu responded as quietly as possible, talking cautious steps outside of class. He only directed his eyes towards Kise who followed him through the hallway of students.

“The wounds you and the boy have- they are markings. I’ve seen similar ones too but I’m not so sure if they work the same even though the pattern seems the same. They basically extract the person’s soul from the body- but not completely; there is a tie between the person’s soul and the body.”

“Hmm… I have been hearing someone calling my name… like it’s trying to pull me in” Kasamatsu explained. Midorima sighed.

“Is not you that I’m worried about, it’s the boy. You already have Kise as your vessel.”

“You should take another closer look at your wounds. As long as the demon and the curse is out there, the markings should still be on you, I suggest you start looking for something just like it.”

“Got you. Thanks Midorima.” With that Kasamatsu hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

“He—hey!” Kaito called out as he bumped into few students, while trying to squeeze his way through towards Aki who was ahead him.

Aki didn’t seem to budge at all, not even towards some glares he received when he bumped into a few of the students walking the opposite way.

When they reached to a less crowded hallway, Kaito quickly caught up to Aki and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back.

“What’s got into you? And you don’t want to go there, that’s the literature club’s room.” Kaito said to Aki. Aki’s eyes came back to life and shook his head, he looked at Kaito in front of him, blinking at him confusingly. Aki knocked the side of his head with the heel of his hand.

“Kaito…?” Aki started, unsure of himself and his surroundings. He looked around clueless. He had no memories as of how they got there and why was Kaito standing in front of him with his hand on his wrist. Since when were they in the hallway? Aki tried to think hard, recall hard, but all he could remember was being in the middle of history class and that was it.

Aki turned back to Kaito, unsure of what to ask or to say. He was at loss.

“Are you alright?” Kaito asked again, this time gently and concerned. Even that, Aki couldn’t quite answer him because he wasn’t sure if he felt fine. There was a lump in his throat that seemed to bother him and he felt a little dizzy.

“I’m alright, I guess.” Aki said weakly and then his stomach let out a grumbling noise that seems to echo in the hallway. Kaito chuckled cheekily

“Well, I guess that’s why. We should grab something to eat in the cafeteria first, how ‘bout that?” Kaito suggested. Suddenly feeling much cheerful and loss the presence of the dizziness, Aki smiled and nodded, allowing his friend to pull him along.

They were stopped by a startle when Kasamatsu and Kise came running from the corner, almost bumping into them.

“He-hey” Kaito greeted with a confused smile.

“Are you guys alright? Why are you running?” Kaito asked

“Yea, if the principal found you running, he’s going to send you into detention… for thirty minutes.” Aki added

“Unless you guys found something?” Kaito asked and their faces light up instantly.

“uhh… yea-no. Are you guys alright?” Kasamatsu asked and the two exchanged looks before nodding

“Yea, we’re actually going to the cafeteria to get something to eat” Aki said smiling

“How’s your leg? you know your injury”

“Yea, it’s fine. Barely feel anything. Is…something wrong?” asked Aki. Kise shook his head and waved his hand away

“No matter. Hey, you two should stick together alright?” Kise advised and they nodded

“We’re serious. And no butting into our business.” Kasamatsu warned.

“We won’t” Aki said nodding

“We promise” Kaito gave a cheekily grin and added “Besides, we have a math committee meeting later on, doubt we would be able to catch up with you” Kasamatsu didn’t miss the info of their said committee, despite Aki’s name being mysteriously written into the literature’s club book log. 

When the teenagers left, without fail to whisper giddily regarding Kise and Kasamatsu’s ‘cool’ mission. Kasamatsu only glared distrustfully, Kise laughed lightly in return, placing a hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder.

“Lighten up, they’re only teenagers having fun” Kise said and the glare was then directed to Kise

“In case you have forgotten, one of their lives is at stake here” Kasamatsu pressed the critical matter.

“Even so,” Kise squeezed the other’s shoulder “They’re only _teenagers_ ” Kise added a little sympathetic emphasis in regards of their matter.

Kasamatsu stared into Kise’s eyes. They were always bright and cheerful, but at times like these, his eyes seems to always flicker with so much hope and pain despite knowing the possible outcome of the situation. Kasmatsu sighed. Sure it had been hundreds of years they had been doing this, and yet Kise’s light of hope never falter.

“You know,” Kasamatsu begin softly

“—I know” Kise cuts in, he knew of this, they’ve spoken a lot about this through most of their mission, and yet he still had hopes.

“We can’t always save them all the time” Kasamatsu said and he knew it cut a little spot too painful for Kise, but that was the truth, and it’s much better that they accept it now.

“You know how it is” he said once more in a fail attempt of comforting him.

With a clutch of his fist, Kise looked away “But doesn’t mean we can’t try.” Kise said, holding onto the little hope he could reach.

Kasamatsu clucked his tongue and smirked. Well, that’s probably why he fell in love with him. He wasn’t the type to give in.

The same girl came past them, walking towards a lone class with very few students. The agents observed, the students passing by them were stoic. They were all systematic by the way they walk and the way they looked. Then one particular girl caught their eyes.

“Is that…” Kise whispered, eyes not leaving the student. Kasamatsu nodded.

“The demon girl.” Kasamatsu confirmed.

They followed behind quietly as their eyes fixated on the girl. They reach to a room and they all walked in, one by one, and then the girl.

Kasamatsu and Kise followed a little more closely until it was the only the of them and the door closed before them.

Kise approached the door and tried to open it gently but it was only a tug of the door. He turned back and shook his head

“It’s locked” Kise informed and went back to Kasamatsu’s side.

Kasamatsu looked around, the hallway was empty and a little dark, a little cold, a little… eerie. There was a smell however, he couldn’t quite put it. A little musky, a little heavy.

As though hallucinating, the hallway seemed to sway and stretch.

The air felt dense and breathing seemed to be a little harder this time, he found himself to be alone in the hallway, but the air felt a little too tight for him to wonder where his partner had been because at any given minute, he’d passed out from the lack of oxygen. 

“—Hey” Kise’s voice cut right through a similar voice that had been trying to pull him by his name. Kise held the side of Kasamatsu’s face as his body was tilting with the sudden short of breath.

“Yukiocchi” Kise called out gently, supporting Kasamatsu’s head that felt too light and dizzy. The room seemed to have gotten back to normal and Kise’s presence was as strong as ever, as though he was woken up from a dream.

Kasamatsu inhaled sharply as soon as he gotten back to reality. Feeling his body almost falling forwards, Kise was quick to catch him and helped him stand back up. He shook his head and sighed in relief as everything went back to normal.

“Don’t worry” Kise said, smiling down at him

“I’m not gonna let them take you” Kise assured, Kasamatsu scoffed at him.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see them try though” he said smirking.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to get anywhere right now. Should we wait ‘til sundown?” Kise asked, returning to the matter at hand.

“That’s our best bet.” Kasamatsu agreed and left the hallway.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

Kise and Kasamatsu stayed by the nearby fast food chain until sundown to return back to the school. It was dark and empty, with a single light flickering, failing to properly illuminate the school’s gate.

“You know, I’m really surprise… by the fact that there is no security at this hour” Kise mentioned as he looked at the small empty guard house beside them. Kasamatsu looked over and raised an eyebrow

“You know, I’m really surprise… by the fact that you actually even notice” Kasamatsu said

“ _Heeeey_ ” Kise whined, receiving a chuckle and a ruffle of his soft blond locks.

“Let’s go, while time is still on our side.” Kasamatsu said and they both approach the school building. Thankfully, Ogiwara had prepared them access cards so they wouldn’t need to result in breaking anything. The last time they tried to get in was from window which Kasamatsu was skilled enough to break the hinges open without causing actual visible destruction, unlike the last time Kise tried to break into a building with Kasamatsu…. He broke the whole damn door. So much for stealth.

“Shit. It’s locked.” Kasamatsu cussed when he tried the knob to the literature’s club.

“Allow me,” said Kise as he stepped in the way, raising the crowbar and begin nudging the door.

“Where did you even get?” Kasamatasu gawked

“It was down the hallway, thought we could use it” Kise replied without turning away from the door.

“Why would there be a crowbar in a hallway?” Kasamatsu questioned no one in particular.

One hard push, Kise managed to get the door to unlock… by force.

Kise turned on his pocket flashlight and found the classroom to be empty. There were no chairs, and only a single long table standing against the middle of the wall.

“You know… I’d expected maybe a candle or two on this table.” Said Kise as he inspected the table. “Oh, what do you know,” Kise narrowed his light at the edge of the table and plucked out a hardened wax and showed to Kasamatsu as he walked over. 

Kasamatsu sniffed the air “Something was burnt here” he said. He observed the carpeted floor under his feet and begin to press test.

“A little uneven” he commented and gestured for Kise’s light. He begin to narrow the light onto the carpeted floor, and then inspected the legs of the table. There was a dent on the carpet, and followed the long trail that seem to drag not too far away.

Kasamatsu handed the flashlight back to Kise and begin to drag the table against the trail. He searched around the area where the table was once. He crouched down and inspected the thin section on the carpet before taking the crowbar from Kise and begin to pull the carpet until he was able to get ahold of it. He then dragged the carpet open and soon revealed red patterns that were no stranger to them.

“Great, here’s our source” said Kasamatsu

“What about the item?” Kise asked “A ritual always needs an item or s scripture. There’s nothing else here.” He added.

“I found a book a strange book in the library back in the literature section, could that be it?”

 

Kise and Kasamatsu made their way to the library and unlocked the door to the library. It was dark as it they were first here, the air were as heavy and musky as it was before. As they stepped in they were heard a soft growl. It was approaching them, slowly from a certain corner behind the shelves.

Instantly, Kise grabbed Kasamatsu by the arm and pulled him against the nearest shelf. Soon enough a creature came creeping, revealing its were-face just beside them by the shelf. They held their breath and pressed their backs tighter against the shelf. Kise observed the creature in uniform, all torn and ripped, but the nametag was still visible; Ishida Takechi. The creature was scanning the room, but fail to notice them. Soon enough he turned back and begin to pace away from them.

They let out a sigh of relief. Kise dug the logbook out from his blazer and flip through the pages, in search of a name. Once he found it, he showed to Kasmaatsu and pointed out the name.

“Here, that’s the name of that creature, he’s a student here.” Kise said.

“That’s just great.” Kasmaatsu sighed in frustration.

“That means there’s going to be more of them roaming around here.” Said Kasamatsu.

“We don’t have time to get through them. We need to sneak our way to the literature section, get that book, get out of here and back to the literature room.” Kasamatsu instructed

“If we could find it, this place turns into a maze at this hour” Kise said.

“Let’s go” Kasamatsu sighed.

As expected, there were a few of them roaming around in each corner, and some even with wings flying from shelf to shelf, and they were lucky enough to remain low and unseen. When they found the literature section, they begin to search through the shelves of books.

“Look for a coverless book, its bind and yellow—like joss paper.” Kasamatsu whispered as he looked through with his lighter as a source of light. 

A thud was heard and the duo stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. They then heard whispers, coming from the shelf behind them. Slowly, the took silent steps towards the source, they saw two lumps of body crouching over and Kise illuminated his flash light at them, causing Aki and Kaito to jump and scream.

“What are you two doing?” Kasamatsu hissed. Kise turned off his flashlight, and the two agents quickly pushed them down to the ground and covered their mouths shut. Footsteps were heard rushing towards them and a hairless creature came near them begin to sniff the air. Aki and Kaito’s eyes bulge upon seeing the creature standing almost over them. Kise looked down and shook his head, warning them to not make a sound. 

It felt almost forever before the creature ran past them, into a different section of the library. Kasamatsu and Kise let go of the teenagers and stood up, Kise turned his flashlight back on. The teenagers only stood in a silent guilt, especially standing in front of Kasamatsu who looked less forgiving.

“What, did I fucking tell you two?” Kasamatsu hissed.

“But we—we thought we could help—“ Kaito said

“Help? If anything you two are being a burden, do you know what this is? No? Is this some kind of a joke to you? Your lives are at stake here, this isn’t your school anymore—this isn’t your territory, its theirs! These are demons, roaming around here, you are in their territory now, why do you think your time stops the last night you were here?”

“An hour here, is only a mere second out there.” Kise added. Kasamatsu fumed and glared at the boys.

“Not only do we need to solve this case, but we need to babysit you while we’re at it, you’re going to slow us down!”

“We’re… we’re sorry.”

“You know,” Kise looked at Kasamatsu “Since they are already here anyway, why don’t they help us find that book?” he suggested. Receiving a menacing look from the other, Kise only chuckled.

“Fine!”

As they browsed through the shelves Kasamatsu heard the whispers of his name once again, a little louder this time, coming from a different direction.

He stopped searching the shelve and looked around.

“Kasamatsu~” came the whispers again. Suddenly, his chest felt tight just as before.

“Yukiocchi” Kise called out and held Kasamatsu as a support. Kasamatsu gestured to Kise to keep quiet as he listened attentively.

“Kasamatsu~” he heard it again, and this time he knew in which direction it was coming from.

“Aki!” Kaito called out when Aki fell to the ground. Kaito bent down and shook his friend who didn’t respond.

“We don’t have much time,” Kasamatsu breathed sharply. “You need to get the boys out of here—“ a screech of a creature was heard a few shelves away.

“Shit” Kasamatsu cussed under his breath.

“bu-but what about you?”

“I’ll stay and look for the book—“

“No—“ Kise protested, clinging his fingers onto Kasamatsu.

“Ryouta, please” Kasamatsu chuckled and gave a reassuring squeeze on his hand.

“No one’s going to take me, you’re my vessel, remember? Take the boys out of here, and I’ll meet you back in the literature room.” Kasamatsu assured. Kise only nodded despite his reluctance. He turned back to Aki and Kaito.

“We have to go,” Kise said to him

“Bu-but Aki” Kise carried Aki and slung him over his shoulder. Pulling Kaito along with him.

“Kasamatsu~” the whispers called out again. At this rate the creatures in the library were alert and were actively searching for them. Kasamatsu managed to run past a few of them. He ran despite his shortness of breath, following the direction of the whisper. 

Kaito ran behind Kise, he wanted to ask plenty of questions like what the hell is going on, why is his friend suddenly drop unconscious, if he’s still breathing, why are there so many creatures in the library, and most importantly, where the bloody-hell is the exit?

“How do we get out of here?” Kaito asked panicking while Kise was looking around, with the screech of creatures, and growls and footsteps rushing towards their direction.

“Well, uhh, I don’t know,” was all Kise could respond. The creature landed on the book shelf behind them and let out a screeching roar.

“Definitely not here” Kise said and pulled Kaito with him, right before the creature could smash its claws to the ground where they once stood.

They continued running until a creature stood right in front of them, sending chills in Kaito’s back. This creature had a familiar features, its height, its hair, and its eyes. Kaito then recognize the eyes and its body posture, the name tag was the give away.

“A….Aki?” Kaito said in disbelieve. Kise looked back at Kaito and shook his head.

“Kaito, listen, that—that is not, Aki… at least, half of him…” Kise said and Kaito looked at him in deeper shock.

“What are you saying?” Kaito gasped when Kise’s free hand grew sharp claws from his fingers. In a swift, Kise grabbed the face of creature-Aki and tossed him aside, hitting the shelves and breaking through them.

“Wha—wha—“ without a word Kise grabbed Kaito and pulled him along.

The creature of Aki quickly recovered to its feet and launched itself a forward and chased after them. Kise continued running with a boy over his shoulder and another in his hand, and his mind clouding with fear for Kasamatsu. When they found the exit, they got out without stopping as the creatures pursued them as they smashed through the doors and into the hallway.

Kasamatsu followed the whisper until he found himself in the literature section, he searched through it while his breath was still shallow. The air became more dense as he felt himself choking in between breaths. He dropped to his knees as his body began to give out, he gasps for air, clenching his eyes as he tried to focus himself to reality.

“Kasamatsu~” the whispering voice was right behind him. With one sharp breath, Kasamatsu opened his eyes and turned back—and there the coverless book. He stood up and grabbed the book from the shelf. Just a creature came crashing down onto the shelf, breaking it to the grown.

“Close enough.” Kasamatsu smirked at it before turning around and made the run for it. 

When Kise found the literature classroom, he pulled Kaito along and locked the door. They remained silent until the growls of the creatures disappeared. Kise sighed in relief and turned to Kaito, who was in fail attempt to wake his friend up.

“Aki! Aki!” Kaito called. He looked up at Kise and with furious eyes, he demanded an answer.  
“What is going? Why was there a monster that look like Aki back there—what—what’s wrong with him? Why wouldn’t he wake up?” Kaito asked.

“A curse, Kaito. Aki was marked by one of the demons when they caught him that night. A part of him was taken. All those creatures back there, they were students of the literature club and those students you saw acting all weird in the morning, these creatures were a part of them. Which is why they seemed barely alive in their own bodies.” Kise explained.

“The-then what about Kasamatsu? He looked fine, why wasn’t his taken?” Kaito asked. Kise remained silent.

“Answer me!” Kaito demanded.

“Because I’m his vessel.” Kise answered reluctantly.

“Kaito… I’m not human.” Kaito gasps at the revelation. “When a demon and a human bond, their souls are tied to the demon. Making me, his vessel. No other demons can take him unless they kill me or are stronger than me.”

“But….but what about Aki, then?” Kaito asked and looked down at his friend.

“Kaito,” Kise called out gently and kneeled down in front of him.

“We’re doing all we can to help him” Kise assured. 

A loud bang on the door cause them to jolt in surprise.

“KISE! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!” came Kasamatsu’s voice. Kise hurried up and unlocked the door, Kasamatsu came crashing in as soon as the door opened. He looked up at Kise with a surprised look.

“I thought you broke the lock?”

“Well… are you impressed?” Kise asked and the other rolled his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you just got lucky” Kasamatsu said. 

The roars that echoed in the dark hallways indicated the incoming creatures. Kise quickly closed the door and locked it, pressing his back against the door for extra measure. 

Kasamatsu went to the middle of the circle and took out his lighter, he tried to switch his lighter up but it wouldn’t light.

Soon the creatures came banging against the door.

“Yukiocchi—hurry up!”

“I am trying!” Kasamatsu hissed in midst of starting his lighter.

“GOD DAMN IT!” Kasamatsu shouted in a fit of rage, then his lighter lit up and he set the book aflame. The creatures outside could be heard screeching in agony. Kasamatsu dropped the flaming book to the ground and stepped out from the circle.

When the screams died down and the book turned to ashes. Kaito only waited as he stared at Aki, waiting for any signs of him waking up. He shook him lightly, but to no avail. He was still breathing however.

“Aki…” Kaito called, shaking his friend. He looked up at Kasamatsu and Kise, with tears welling up in his eyes.

“What’s going on? Why wouldn’t he wake up?” Kaito asked and look back down on Aki. Shaking him once more.

“Aki, Aki please” he called.

Kasamatsu reach out to the door and opened it. Outside, the former creatures were now students, all lost spirits, wandering in the hallways, looking at one another at lost. 

“I…I don’t understand.” Kise whispered and looked at Kasamatsu.

“We did it, didn’t we? We—we broke their curse, didn’t we?” Kise asked. They turned back and saw Aki’s spirit standing beside Kaito, looking down on his own body and his friend. Aki bent down and reach a hand out to his own body only for his hand to phase through. He looked up and turn to face Kise and Kasamatsu, he only shook his head and look down on his transparent hands.

“Ryouta…” Kasamatsu called without turning to look. “The logbook…”

Kise reach for the logbook and looked at it until it finally sunk into him.

With a look of horror, he bit down his lip.  


⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

At school roof where Kasamatsu and Kise stood, with Kaito holding onto comatose Aki in his arms. Kise would feel the weight on the book in his hands, it felt heavy, his hands were shaking, and Kasamatsu knew, he couldn’t do it. With a tender squeeze on his arm, Kasamatsu took the logbook from him.

Kasamatsu flicked his lighter up and closed the gap between the small flame and the edge of the book. Setting it aflame, he then let go of the book once it was close to engulfing the whole pages.

“A..Aki?” Kaito called softly. The duo could hear Aki’s light gasps behind them, but they refused to turn away from the view of the city, they refused to turn back.

Kaito smiled, so did Aki. But he was weak, his eyes were barely fluttering open. “Aki… why are you so cold?” Kaito asked, Kise could hear the crack in his voice, the fear from his trembling lips, and Kise buried his face in the crook of Kasamatsu’s neck.

“Aki…” Kaito called out once more, and slowly, Kaito witness the life that slowly drifted from Aki as his eyes stopped fluttering, his head rolling to the side and his cold hands, slowly putting weight.

“There was no other way. You know that.” Kasamatsu whispered to Kise, who only nodded against his neck.

“Aki…” Kaito called. Voice now desperate, tears streaming uncontrollably to his cheeks, his hands shivering with fear and desperation, he felt the weight of the body of his friend became heavy.

“Aki!!” Kaito screamed. Soon the city they were overlooking were filled with cries and screams, of the beloved families. One by one. They were gone.

“I thought we could save them…” Kise whimpered.

“We did…” Kasamatsu assured as he brought his hand up to comb through Kise’s blond locks. “We did.” He smiled as small blue wisps floating up from the school and the small town, up to the skies.

Kasamatsu turned around and Kise wiped his tears stained cheeks.

Kaito was still on the ground, holding onto his friend, head hung low as tears of grief flowed from his eyes. 

Kasamatsu kneeled down and handed out a book he collected from the library. Kaito looked up, confused, he looked at the book and at Kasamatsu, then back at the book, it was the same one they had tried to steal the first time.

With a smile Kasamatsu nudged the book towards him.

“He wouldn’t want you to fail the test.” He said. Kaito sniffed and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, with a smile, he took the book and nodded.

  
⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of KiKasa :3. Doesn't explain much here, and what kind of Demon Kise really is... I donno. :D few more chaps will explain further. (ugh not happy with this one ;;)
> 
> The story is actually much longer and more in depth... but I cut off a lot of things to not make it too long. >A< then it will be 3 parts and I don't wanna do that.
> 
> Next chap :: MidoTaka~ lalala~
> 
> ~ヾ(＾∇＾) Thanks for the kudos and subbing~ makes me happy~  
> (at least I don't feel alone about horror stuff LOL)


	4. A Mad Woman & Her Infant •Part 1•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An urgent call requires agents with specific skills, thus sending Midorima and Takao to a mental institute where they met a mad woman who was not only pregnant but claims that an old hag was after her unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduce you; MIDOTAKA~
> 
>  
> 
> **Story inspiration/origin : :**
> 
>  
> 
> I don't remember exactly the name of the demon its from a south-east asian myth, but I remember watching in a documentary about this old lady that comes to maternity hospitals and kidnaps new born babies.  
> [Can be mistaken as the Yukinba/Yukifuriba, which eats children by luring them, but it's not that.]

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

The grieving mad woman is what they call her. She has a name, is which she couldn’t remember. She could remember no one’s name, except for one perhaps. She would repeat it over and over again as she cry herself to sleep, until she wakes up in a jolt of screams and the memory of the name slips out of her mind like burnt ashes. She couldn’t write it down, she had tried on times on blank papers, ohh, papers, many, many papers. 

However, they were not names. They were images, drawings of a place, an accident, faces, faces in which she do not recognize but it burns her heart, it pains her and she has no memory as to why. But she held the drawing of the nameless man anyway, close to her heart. 

Her round belly that grow ever so slowly, there is something inside her, something precious, something alive. A part of her in which is all she will ever have in her world. But then came the fear, an image, a face, a voice, haunts her in her sleep, haunts her in her wake, haunts her to no end as she drew images of it, images of _her_ , in a hood, hunched back. What is _she_? Who is _she_? She feels no pain, no grief, but she feels anger, fear, threatened.

She had tried to warn the sisters, as she calls them. Sisters in white-collar shirts, with matching white knee skirts. But they only brush her papers aside, her warnings away and sooth her back as they cajole her to calmness, but when to no avail, came the elders. Elders is what she calls them, elders in white long coat, and necklace slung over their necks with a shiny piece that reflects her own sorrows back at her. Then behind her, stood woman, hunched over, to which she screams in horror, a warning she tried to plea to the sisters and the elders, but no avail, they only held her down, only strapped her down, only to feel a bite on her arm, only to slowly have her vision drift to a blur, her body weaken, and her mind shut.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

There were many interesting cases that the spirit detectives took up. And each depending on their encounters, their specialties and with abilities that their partners are able to handle. Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari tend to have themselves cases with patients, or doctors, or sadly for Takao, morgues. This is because Midorima has a special skill set and background that none of the other detectives have, he was once a surgeon apprentice, of course that was hundreds of years ago, to this day, he’d like to call himself a true Veteran surgeon—to which Takao just laughs it off and make a joke about it. Well, sadly for the surgeon, he found himself a partner who is a rather cheeky demon. 

“A woman,” said Furihata as he handed the case file to Midorima and Takao on their desk. “She has been hearing things, seeing things, more specifically she has been reporting of a strange woman stalking her and her child.” Furihata added.

“And this was reported by a nurse?” Midorima asked, Furihata hummed and nodded.

“In a mental institution? Huh, I’ve always thought that the nurses and doctors there don’t believe in these things, and that’s why they build these institution.” Said Takao as he examine the details of the report paper.

“Not everyone in a mental institution are crazy, you know?” a calm voice said behind Takao, causing him to jump and let out a small shriek.

“Not funny, Kuroko, the more you keep doing that, I’ll be going to one.” Takao hissed, Kuroko only chuckled and continued to his desk while slurping onto his straw of the kiddie cup, most probably milkshake. 

“Well, this nurse sounded really concerned. She reported that the patient is eight and half months pregnant, with her critical state, that’s enough for one nurse to be very concerned of a patient.” Furihata said and Midorima nodded as he stood up. 

“Then best we get going now.” He said as he grabbed his coat. “It’s a three hours drive there.”

“What—now?” Takao asked surprised.

“Yes, now.” Midorima said without turning to him.

“Bu-but—we just got here!”

“And?”

“We just finished a case, can’t that wait ‘til tomorrow?”

“It will be tomorrow, but we have to go there now.” Said Midorima. Takao only frowned and took his coat. As he was about to take the car keys, Midorima had already reached out to it, taking the keys into his hand. 

Takao looked up at him with a surprise.

“I’ll drive.” Midorima said with a tiny little smile, that was only visible to Takao.

“Get your sleep in the car” he said and Takao smirked, a smirk that Midorima knew as squealing like a chipmunk in his head. Midorima gave a warning look because Takao starts teasing him endlessly through their ride there.

“Don’t get over yourself, you’re driving back.” He said and Takao whined.

Once the duo has left the office, Ogiwara chuckled after a slurp of his soda.

“I still wonder how those two got together” said Ogiwara. Besides him, Mibuchi Reo, smiled as he hummed.

“ _Ah~_ don’t we all wonder how everyone here got together and take a risky decision to bond with the demons, to live hundreds of years with no mercy from the heaven’s gate. What a true mystery.” Mibuchi said, wheeling his chair closer to Ogiwara.

“Which brings them here, and all of us together, solving mysteries and catching demons alike.”

“Except for the both of us.” Said Ogiwara, Mibuchi frowned.

“You know, you’re going to be the only one growing old and die while you wrinkle, doesn’t that bother you?”

“Uh… no?”

“No, I meant doesn’t that bother you that when you die, I’m going to left alone with no partner to work with and be stuck with all of them mushing together. Seriously, doesn’t that bother you?”

“Actually… no. No, it doesn’t.” Ogiwara said smiling cheekily and slurped his soda.

“You’re so insensitive.” Mibuchi mumbled in disappointment. He took his burger and begin to unwrap them neatly until it suddenly had eyes blinking at him, with a shriek, he threw the burger up in the air as a black shadowy mist, clouding out from the burger, standing behind its own desk, appeared Kuroko from the shadowy cloud. Ogiwara threw his head back and laughed. 

“KAGAMI! CONTROL THAT BOY!” Mibuchi shouted at the red head beside Kuroko who only rolled his eyes tiredly.

“Trust me, I tried.” Said Kagami. “It’s just the sugar rush from the milkshake, he’ll get down from his high soon enough.”

“And you!” Mibuchi turned to Ogiwara who was still in fit of laughter.

“Your face—“ Ogiwara laughed as he clenched his stomach. “It’s so funny!”

With a deadly glare, Mibuchi hissed, threatening the younger one with his sharp fangs and glowering eyes.

“Oh shi—“ and Ogiwara fell off his chair.

  

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

The mental institution stood alone, deep within the forest, isolated from the hustle and bustles, and isolated from the nearest village of farmers. There was not much to say about the place except for how dull it looked, everything was white except for the trees.

Midorima and Takao entered the facility, into the lobby, at the desk where two nurses sat behind.

“Excuse me, I’m Midorima Shintarou, and this is my assistant, Takao Kazunari. We were called here by a nurse, Ms.Mori Miyuki.” Said Midorima and one of the nurses smiled.

“Ah, yes, you are Doctor Midorima, the Obstetrician, right?” the nurses asked. The tittle made Takao giggle behind his hand while Midorima tried to remain his cool. Perhaps he had no other choice but to agree, considering the fact that they are here on a pregnant patient’s case.

Takao still never understood why Midorima hold such pride to a specific decorate tittle, aren’t they all doctors, anyway? What’s the big difference?

“Ye-yes.” Midorima stuttered and cleared his throat. “Yes, I am.”

“I am, Mori Miyuki. Please, follow me.” She said as she led them out of the lobby, into the hallway.

“I am so glad that you came. When I contacted Furihata-san, I was so hoping that you would come upon my request. He had also told me to tell the hospital that you are an obstetrician to not cause any suspicion. But you are experience with a pregnant women, right?” Miyuki asked and Midorima nodded.

“Of course, I’d be glad to be of any service when needed to.” Said Midorima and she gladly smile.

“Thank you, because you see, not only our patient is in trouble but… her unborn baby as well.” She said. They came to a stop in front of a room, Mori turned around as she took deep breathes and exhaled.

“I know no one here would believe me, I mean, come on, we are in a mental hospital. Ghosts and spirits tales are not to be considered here in any of papers. But if there is, it is ruled out as hallucinations.”

“But you do?” Takao asked and she nodded stiffly.

“I just came to, anyway.” She said

“Tell us about our patient.” Midorima asked.

“Her name is Shibata Fumi. She’s diagnosed with abnormal grief disorder, hyper depression and amnesia. She was sent here about eight months ago by her sister. She hasn’t always been like this it seems. Ever since she was involved in a major car accident along with her husband who had passed away from broken ribs to his face being completely smashed, she was so heart broken that she wouldn’t sleep, she wouldn’t eat. She wouldn’t do anything, all she ever did was cry and scream and even attempted to kill herself. She said she hears dead people talking to her. Her sister couldn’t take it anymore and decided to send her to our care. She had been drawing a lot, it’s all she ever does, paper after paper, and if the paper ran out, she’d start drawing on walls, tables, floor, when the ink runs out, she’s use her fingers ‘til they bleed and her snails chipping off. So we supplied her papers, lots and lots of papers and pens and pencils so she wouldn’t harm herself anymore.”

“Isn’t there any other way to keep her from doing that?” Takao asked

“No, we tried, medicines, therapy. None of them work, if anything, it made it worst. Any other procedure would be too dangerous in her condition. We couldn’t perform an abortion either, well the doctors have tried but she became hostile whenever the doctors tried to go near her. She almost torn one of our doctor’s ears with her bite. So we decided to let her keep baby until she gives birth and have her baby up for adoption.” Miyuki sighed.

“They all call her mad. Crazy. We were all scared of her at first but… well, she’s just really sad. Moreover…” Miyuki bit her lower lip as her eyes darted from side to side, she leaned closer to them and whispered carefully.

“She has been drawing people’s secrets. I don’t know quite the full story, but she drew this picture, of someone drowning. And one nurse was so angry that she strangled Ms.Fumi, almost killed her. I only kept hearing her asking Ms.Fumi how did she know. Honestly, I was scared too, until one day,” Miyuki smiled and took out a paper from a file she had been holding and handed it to Midorima.

“She drew this, for me.” She said smiling. It was a drawing of a young boy with a ball in his hand, smiling brightly by a balcony. “This is my son, he was nine when he was taken away from me. I blamed myself for not keeping an eye on him, he was playing out by the balcony. I wasn’t looking, he called me, and tried to tell me something but I wasn’t listening, I was too busy being on the phone and before I knew it, he wasn’t there anymore… six stories high, and I found my son lying in his pool of blood. I thought she was going to tell me what a horrible mother I had been, but instead” she smiled with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. “She told me that my son doesn’t blame me for what happened, he was just happy that he got his ball back, and that he’ll wait for me in a beautiful place. And at that moment, I knew, I knew she wasn’t crazy.” she said and took back the paper, smiling at it before neatly placing it back in her folder. 

“Recently she has been drawing a picture of an old lady, and she has been screaming about it wanting to get her baby. So that’s why I called Furihata-san, hoping you could help her.” Miyuki said.

Midorima nodded and fixed his white coat. She then opened the door to the patient’s room. The room was clean despite the stack of papers lying around the room, pens and pencils scattered here and there. A woman sat by the window with the curtains open overlooking the trees, humming to herself.

“She has just taken her medication,” Miyuki whispered to Midorima and Takao as they approach the patient.

“Remember to use small words and minimal volume, it keeps her calm.” She reminded them. 

“Ms.Fumi,” Miyuki called out gently. The patient’s shoulder jerk slightly upon the sudden call. She turned around and smiled when she saw the nurse.

“Sister” Fumi giggled, smiling to her eyes. “It’s so nice to see you again,” she added. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

“Sister?” Midorima asked and Miyuki turned around and nodded.

“Yes, that’s what she calls the nurses here, and the doctors as the ‘Elders’. She thinks this place is… a Monestary. I guess, that’s better than a Hospital.” She said and turned back to Fumi.

“How are you feeling, Fumi?” Miyuki asked and she kneeled down to Fumi’s eye level. Fumi laughed gently and nodded.

“Oh, I am fine, so fine. The trees, are so beautiful. You know, I just saw a bird” Fumi said, smiling wider and she nods to Miyuki.

“That’s wonderful, Fumi. You see, I have two nice doc—elders, who are here to help you” she said and gestured to Midorima and Takao. She looked up and her smile faded to the unfamiliar faces.

“You can tell them everything, Fumi” Miyuki said as she gave an assuring squeeze to Fumi’s hands that were bandaged around her nails and fingers.

“They are here to help,” Miyuki said

“Are they the wise Elders?” asked Fumi, smiling once again

“Ye-yes, wise elders, of course.” Miyuki assured. Fumi looked up at Midorima and Takaoa and smiled welcomingly. She nodded to Miyuki and the nurse stood up and stepped behind Midorima and Takao.

“Hello, Fumi. I am Midorima Shintarou, and this is my assistant, Takao Kazunari” Midorima introduced themselves to Fumi gently. She smiled and nodded.

“Ah, names,” she chuckled “What wonderful names” she sighed, smile never fading from her face. Her face were wrinkled with frown and creases on her forehead had told her sorrows, the bags under eyes said she had seen too much, her dark eyes has told that she wanted to live no more. Takao could tell that she was once a beautiful woman, with long soft curls, and a smile that was once soft alive.

“Too sad that I wouldn’t remember them—I can’t” Fumi shook her said “Oh no, no. I can’t recall any names, they just _swoosh,_ into thin air, just like that” she said as she circled her fingers in empty space “Never heard anymore, I don’t even remember mine” she giggled “They call me Fumi, Fumi, they’d say over and over again but… what is a Fumi?” she cocked her head to the side, eyes questioning. “What is a name?” she straightened her head. “You can’t touch a name, they’re just noise, noise, noise, noise, to me…” she said and then her brow began to crease closely, eyes looking up helplessly, terror was drawn all over her face.

“Noise, so much noise, so much voices, too much pain—they crawl in my ears—into my head, I can’t get them out—“ she cried as her hands squeeze her ears and head, as her body slowly curl into ball.

“Ms.Fumi” Midorima called gently, placing his hand to her forearm. She jolted, but soon calmed down as she sees Midorima who was sitting in front of her, with a gentle smile. She placed her bare feet back to the ground and hands to her round stomach.

“I wish I could hear this,” she said softly, “I wish, I could hear what she is saying, tiny voice… but I hear nothing. I can only feel her.” She said smiling and then looked up at

“She is all I will ever have” she said to him,

“Then came another voice—oh this is a wicked one—so wicked,” she said and began to wrap her arms around her pregnant stomach.

“She wants my baby—I see her—I see all the time, I see her every night, below my bed, I see her watching me, she wants my baby” she cried, voice cracked and desperate, body shaking.

Takao was glancing through the papers drawn, there were deaths, there were faces of people, placed with shadow and accidents, then there were more papers of a hunched back, covered in a cloak and a hood. One by one he flipped the papers, they became more apparent, from her cloaked body, with a cane in one hand and a bundle in the other, then closer to her face that was covered in hood, then later her eyes. Suddenly, Takao sensed it, he turned back and there she was, standing behind the woman, hunching over with a cane in one hand, with bulging eyes he warned, “Shinchan" 

“Please help me—“ Fumi’s cry of desperation was cut off as soon as the old-hag possessed her body, and snarled at Midorima. The old-hag’s face was clear as day despite her hood over her head.

“You can’t help her” the old-hag said in a raspy voice, her teeth were crooked, her face filled with warts and sag with wrinkles, her eyes were grey and veins black. That was what in Midorima and Takao’s eyes, but in Miyuki’s eyes, it was still Fumi—furious and violent.

“Fumi—“

“No!” Takao pulled Miyuki back. “That’s not Fumi” he said to her. She looked back at Fumi, and she still sees her, only angry and snarling at Midorima.

“I…I don’t understand” she said. Eyes afraid and confused looking at Takao. 

Midorima was calm however, even when she spat at his face. Well, sad to say, he was used to dead people and demons spitting at his face. So he came prepared with a handkerchief, he wiped his cheek with it and then stared back at the old-hag. She only laughed and cackled and with that she retracted herself from Fumi, leaving the room. 

Witnessing this, Takao quickly grabbed the nearest bin and brought it to Fumi just before she threw up. Miyuki gasped upon witnessing dark blood that Fumi was throwing up into the bin. Takao soothed Fumi’s back and placed the bin down once she was done. Midorima disposed his handkerchief into the bin as well.

Fumi was in tears, curling his fingers into a fist in her hair and knees curling back up.

“Please—please—stop her—don’t let her take my baby!” Fumi cried. Miyuki rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

“It’s alright, Ms.Fumi, everything will be alright.” She assured Fumi. She then looked up at Midorima and Takao. 

“I—I don’t understand, what’s going on? He said that it wasn’t Fumi” she asked them

“No, she wasn’t At least, for awhile there.” Midorima said.

“Miyuki-san, did she draw all this?” Takao asked, holding up the drawing of the old-hag.

“Ye-yes, yes she did.” She confirmed and gasped.

“Do you mean—“

“Yes, I’m afraid” Midorima nodded after he took a look at the drawing.

“But how—she’s here? In this room?” Miyuki asked looking around without letting go of Fumi who was buried in her arms, still in tears.

“No, no she’s gone. At least, for now.” Takao said.

“I don’t understand, how, how come I don’t see her?” Miyuki asked.

“You see, Miyuki-san, there’s this thing we call resonance. I’m sure you would know the scientific definition of this, these spirits and demons they produce resonance, which can only be seen and heard with a different kind of senses, which is known as the sixth sense. Is not something that everyone has to our usual, hearing, and sight. Over the years and time, humans don’t develop these senses anymore, only a few people do, and everyone has different sixth sense, some weak, to only hearing, some strong enough to witness everything. And most, they just don’t have it.” Midorima explained and looked at Fumi who was shivering. “In Fumi’s case, her senses was probably triggered by her trauma and witnessing the death of her husband. Her loss to grief causes her senses to heighten, which explains why she has been hearing things and seeing things. “ Midorima added.

“It also depends on the demons and spirits themselves to how much resonance they produce. Stronger ones produce so much that it doesn’t require one to have resonance to see and feel them, is the same as a human looking at another human, which is harmless. But when a human has resonance it can be rather tricky, because it attracts different spirits and demons. It’s a weakness to have especially when one is vulnerable.” Said Takao. Miyuki only nodded to their explanation.

“So, what do we do now? How can we help her?” Miyuki asked.

“For now, we’ll do what we can to help, you just do what you do best and keep an eye on her.” Midorima said as he took the cup from the bedside table, he took small joss paper with inked calligraphy on it from his white coat, and a lighter. He lit the joss paper and toss the burning paper into the cup as it turn to ashes. He poured water into the cup and handed it to Miyuki.

“Have her drink this,” Midorima instructed. She looked between the cup and Midorima apprehensively.

“Wha-what is this?” she asked.

“For protection. It’ll do more good than harm, to an extend.” Midorima assured. Miyuki then nodded after deciding to trust him and took the cup and assisted Fumi to drink, while Midorima prepared another one and handed it to Miyuki next. “This is for you.” 

“Thank you,” Miyuki smiled and took the cup. Midorima went to Takao’s side as he was examining the stack of drawings.

“So accurate” Takao said as he flipped through the drawings of the old hag.

“These must be the ones who had been whispering to her” Midorima said as he saw the drawings of various death from murder and suicide.

“Shinchan, look.” Takao called and showed Midorima the drawing he was holding. It was a perspective from a window where the old hag seem to be going into the jungle.

“Where is this,” Midorima asked. Takao walk towards the window and looked out, bringing the drawing up for comparison and sure it enough, it was the exact same location he was looking at.

“She’s going inside the jungle” Takao said.

“But to where?” Takao asked and the duo went back to the stack of papers and begin searching for any other similar drawings but that was all there is, for the stacks on the table of course, there were more stacks in the sides of the room.

“Is this all her drawings, Miyuki-san?” Midorima asked. Miyuki nodded after helping Fumi to her lie on her bed.

“Well, there is more before this, but we pack them for recycling, and some in the trash which we haven’t separate yet.” Miyuki said.

“We need to see them.” Takao said and Miyuki nodded

“Sure of course.”

“And be sure that no one packs any of these, they will be helpful to our case” said Midorima, Miyuki nodded and smile.

“Absolutely. I need to get back to my duties, feel free to look around wherever you need. Just please, please help her.” Miyuki pleaded before leaving the room.

“So…” Takao begin and look around the room.

“Where should we start?” Takao asked and there was silence. He turned to look at Midorima and he frowned. He knew that look.

“Oh come on—why do I always do the dirty work?” Takao complained.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘kay…. I literally just turned my lights on when I wrote this because I got scared @@ by imaging the face of the old hag LOL.
> 
> Like Kise, I'm not gonna explain much about Takao's origin until in later chapters since he has his own deeper background.  
> and yes... Midorima is human LOL. he's not special *cough* i'm kidding, he's special.
> 
> This is short, as most part 1's will be short, and then comes the part 2's which are usually longer XD  
>  
> 
> I see new kudos and subbies ;w; thank you, thank you~ *huggy*


	5. A Mad Woman & Her Infant •Part 2•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Midorima needed to monitor on Fumi and her child, Takao was ordered to find more clues regarding the old hag and her nest. In midst of his investigation, the two agents were beset by uncalled accidents caused by the old hag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAH-DAH! This is long... I think... I actually cut out a lot of stuff too LOL. 
> 
> Please pardon my errors °(ಗдಗ。)°.
> 
> Also, thank you for those who have subbed and kudos o(≧∇≦o)

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

Fumi peacefully laid in her bed on her side with one hand under her head, and the other lay gently on her belly. The wind from the window blew in gently as it caresses the curtains, through her cheeks. She snuggled her face as the cool air brushed her.

Then came a light shiver, a shiver that crawls from the tip of her toes, to her arms, causing temporarily goosebumps.

There was a sharp cold that jabbed through her spine, through her chest and she felt it, behind her. Her eyes snapped opened, her heart was beating too close to her chest, ringing too loud in her ears.

Her senses ran cold to the unwanted presence behind her, she could see the shadow, hunched over, she could feel the weight of the shadow creeping up to her, she could see that wrinkled dirty hands, with fingers sharp and crooked from the corner of her eyes, she could smell the pungent ooze that sent waves of fear in her.

She shoot right up, the old hag stood before her, so near and so apparent in the darkened room. Her clawed hands were quick to advance to her—and she screeched, as the tip of her fingers burnt temporarily, the crackles of her skin were as loud as her hissing screech. 

Fumi screamed. 

Miyuki stumbled as she got up from her station and rushed to the room where the scream was heard. She rushed through the door and to witness Fumi backend to her bed, legs curled, hands covering her ears as she buried her face. “Fumi—Fumi” Miyuki called and rushed to her side, she consoled her, rubbing her arms to awaken her from her fears, hushing her from her screams. “Ms.Fumi, it’s alright” she said but Fumi shook her head vigorously.

“She’s here!” Fumi managed to whisper between her knees.

“Who’s—“ Miyuki stopped when she felt cold presence behind her. Her eyes witness the shadow behind her.

Like a drawing that came to life—the old hag stood before her the moment she turned around. As though her fears that ran up her spine and clogged in her throat. Wrinkled hand grabbed her by the neck, curling around like a baseball, squeezing the nerves as it swelled.

Miyuki was not sure what she could actually feel, was it her shock? Her fear? Or that her head was losing its feeling. Then a scalpel—sharp and clean and bright stabbed into the wrinkled hands. The hag screeched—hissing and she released Miyuki from her grasps.

The young nurse fell to her knees as she desperately gasps for air, choking as she did.

The old hag screeched—the scalpel burnt—it burnt through her body she felt the burn travel within her—she tried to use her other hand to grab the scalpel to pull it out but hissed as it stung her.

She turned back to meet the culprit—Midorima who threatened her with scalpel, shining brightly in the dark room. She only shook her jabbed hand—releasing it from her skin, before she could advance, Takao had threw her to the other side of the room. She looked up and saw Takao approaching her—the raven haired was tall, eyes dark with threat. Her branch-like-cane grew as it circled around Takao’s neck and smashed him against the wall.

He grabbed the branch in front of him and crushed it, the old hag turned away and disappeared from the window. Takao got back to his feet and went after her. She was scampering towards the jungle.

He leaped off from the window—seven stories high, landed on his hands and feet and chased after her into the woods—but she was already far ahead, disappearing into the bushes.

His eyes glowed softly and his steel iris began searching. Through his vision, he scanned the jungle, but the further he went, the foggy it got and he couldn’t see anything beyond that, and it was beginning to give him headaches.

Takao shook the dizziness and grunted in frustration. Knowing that be no chance to run after her either, he turned back. A man in a ratty bloodied shirt, he’s pale as snow ashes—an unrest spirit, standing in front of Takao.

Thankfully, Takao had eyes of a hawk… unless of course it’s Kuroko… That shadow man just loved to go by the blind sides.

Takao recalled his face, the same one in one of Fumi’s drawings, stabbed multiple times by the looks of it. The man pointed with trembling hands and eyes shivering with bulging fear. 

“Into the woods—she always goes” he said in a dry raspy voice that seemed to be short breathed. Takao sighed and placed his hands on his hips. 

“That I know, actually if you could tell me exactly where, that’d be helpful” Takao responded. The spirit only stared at him for a moment; his hand that was pointing remained still. And then he said “Into the woods”

“Oh for crying out loud.” Takao ran his hand down his face.

There’s a whole lot difference with these kinds of spirits that was once alive, depending on how they died, what last memory they clung to, they only have very little traits to them, and conversing with one can either be very helpful… or just leading them to nowhere in particular, don’t get Takao wrong, he very much appreciates the intention lay within this dead man’s body, but not exactly helpful in a sense that it’d get him anywhere at this point.

“Okay…uh… is there anyone, anyone else that can help me maybe?” Takao asked and the man remained still, staring back at him as though he was mouthing words instead of voicing them. “Yes? No?” Takao asked once more, but still the response was unchanging. “Great.” Takao mumbled to himself.

 

“Are you alright, Miyuki-san?” Midorima asked as he helped her to her feet. She coughed and nodded. Miyuki turned to Fumi, who was still in a cradled state, rocking back and forth and mumbling incoherent chants.

“Ms.Fumi,” she called gently. She reached out to Fumi’s hands that were clasp on each side of her head.

She was able to console Fumi until she fall back to sleep as Miyuki tucked her in. She turned around and brushed her white uniform, hands still cold and obviously shaken.

“Thank you.” Miyuki said to Midorima. She was in lost of words and her thoughts whirling in her head but her body remained composed, slightly shaken but composed nevertheless. Brushing her hands gently around her neck, feeling the remaining pressure that was left. 

“Shin-chan” Takao called as he came through the door. 

“She got away too far” Takao informed and glared at the same man at the corner of the room. “and _somebody_ , wasn’t really helpful.” Takao added. 

“So, this is real, huh?” Miyuki started asking, taking deep breaths. “This, this is all real. The woman and everything else…” Miyuki said and then looked up at the two investigators.

“I mean… I did believe her and all. It’s just that I’ve never got to witness with my own eyes until now. And—and that _thing_ , that _hideous thing_ , it’s really out to get her—get her baby?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Midorima nodded.

“Oh” she moaned painfully, clenching her chest. “I really… can’t begin to imagine her pain. All these while, all these nights.” She then turned to look at Fumi.

“I need to stay beside her, I can’t let that thing get to her.” She said.

“That won’t be necessary, Miyuki-san” Takao brought his hand up to her shoulder and gave an assuring squeeze.

“Trust us, we won’t let it get to her nor her baby, at least not on our watch.” He added.

“You should get your rest, Miyuki-san.” Miyuki nodded to Midorima’s advised and left the room.

Once the door closed after her, the man that was hiding in the corner appeared right in front of Takao—this time causing him to jolt by the sudden close distance.

“The woods, the woods” he said.

“To where?” asked Midorima. The man turned around and repeated “The woods.”

“ _Oh_ , just go will you?” Takao hissed and the man looked at him with an unchanging look. “The woods”

“Shoo !” Takao waving his hands away. And the ghost let out a low sad moan, head hanging low as he slowly disappeared from their sight.

Takao sighed tiredly.

Looking up at Midorima who had a cube in his hands, glowing aura of orange and green, oozing gently from each sides of the tiny cubes.

The small square shaped parts floats between the glowing aura, assembling themselves as Midorima focused onto the cube.

Takao could feel his own matching aura moving with it. Those were his, part of him that was infused in Midorima’s cube. The main intention was to share his ability for Midorima to use, but for some odd reason which he couldn’t get his head around was that Midorima had rarely use the powers within the cube. Mostly he’d ensemble into shapes of a plane, or a fish as per-required to his astrology’s so called ‘lucky item’. 

A boat. Settling comfortably onto Midorima’s palm.

“Really?” Takao asked.

“It’s 2AM, and my lucky item today is a boat.”

Takao only let out another long sigh.

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

“She fled through here” said Takao to Midorima beside him. They were standing by the end of the jungle where Takao last saw the old hag ran to.  

Crossing his arms, Takao then suggested “Why don’t I just search around there? It’d save us a lot of time than looking through those drawings.” which Midorima quickly dismissed.  

“No,” 

“Well, you’re not helping—“ 

“I am not allowing you to go in there— we don’t know what traps she has in there” 

“But—“

“We are not risking that” Midorima pressed. 

“Fumi doesn’t have time”

“—she has time” Midorima insisted. 

Takao searched Midorima’s eyes that were firm on him, but his gaze soon trembled and turned away. As he usually does when he hides his concern over Takao. 

With a disappointing frown, Takao try to reason with the other once more. 

“I know you’re worried for me, but I can handle myself—“

“I have to keep my eye on Fumi. You look for that drawing until you get the clue where her nest is.” 

Takao opened his mouth to respond.

“End of discussion.” Midorima said before turning back into the hospital.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

Papers after papers. Piles after piles. Takao searched relentlessly in the room full of papers. All stacked in a mountain pile in the room, skimming through almost repeatedly in case he had miss the slightest details of the drawings.

They were quite smudgy with charcoal led smeared over certain areas from the darker shades. 

He had to squint a little to be sure it is what he was seeing, doesn’t help his concentration with the wandering entities looking over his shoulders and messing up some of the piles that he had sorted out. 

Shooing them was as hopeless as waving flies away. They just keep coming back after a little falter away from him, before floating to his sides once more. 

The gasps and the stories they mumbled to him were beginning to annoy him. When he expected something interesting, they disappoint him with a long-ass-grandmother’s tale.  

“She stabbed me! Over here!” One wandering soul said grimily to him, pointing at the jabbed wound on his throat.  

“I can see that” Takao responded as he held up the piece of drawing, clearly showing a woman stabbing a man with a fork.  

“Now, do you mind— I’ve got better things to look for— like solving a case for a woman who isn’t dead?” 

Takao searched the new pile. Lazily dismissing the ones that were clearly not what he was looking for, then there was one which he stopped.

A jungle, with trees and long vines, there was no path drawn, no specific landmark to dictate the specific location but the faunas in the drawing, indicated that it thrives in the jungle surrounding the hospital. He held onto the said drawing and flipped through, there were different drawings of the jungle, different trees, but no path either until he found one.

Now he had six sets of drawings with one showing a clear path.

Takao turned to the new set of pile hoping for more— but was left shock as his neat pile was toppled over and a giggling child stood at the end of the mess. 

The culprit.

Takao snarled rather playfully, with a tinge of annoyance nevertheless.

“Kid! For your information— you can be dead twice! You were just on the first phase of death.” 

The child giggled once more and begin running and taunting the demon. 

“Come back here, you!” Takao chased after her but she kept vanishing and reappearing whenever he got close. Takao could easily grab the child with a single swoop, but he decided to entertain the child, it was a mere distraction before he got back to business. Chuckling a bit as he tripped when he tried to catch her. 

“Can’t catch me! Can’t catch me!” She giggled behind him, he turned around and she vanished again.

She giggled once more behind him. 

“Okay that’s enough” he said finally and turned around but was caught off guard when he saw the child stood frozen to the ground, trembling as she looked up at the old hag before her. Staring hungrily down at her. 

Before Takao could take another step, sharp branch pierce right through the child’s left chest. A glow of red blinked as it pierced her. 

Takao then realised, she wasn’t dead. 

Not like the rest of the ghosts that was wandering around the hospital.

She was wandering soul, once tied to her still beating heart. She was alive.

 

_In a hospital room, lay a child with wires connected to her and other machines surround her bed. To her mother’s dismay, a flat line filled the room._

 

“No” Takao breathed. 

The hag opened her jaw as she consumed the child, still pierce on her branched cane, like a fork on a delicacy. 

_Disgusting._

“You’re a hag and a bitch!” Takao seethed and reached for his silver gun behind him. It was prepped with a silencer, silencing every shot he aimed at the hag. But she was quick to dodge, grabbing Takao with her extended cane and tossing him against the ceiling.  

Takao fell on the floor amongst the pile of drawings. With unstable grounding he managed to dodge the oncoming sharp branches.  

Gritting his teeth at her. He aimed towards her once more but she was relentless to lunging at him. 

Frustrated. Takao placed his gun back to its holster.

“That’s it!” Takao seethed and triggered flames of blue and orange, dancing around his hands.

  

Midorima was skimming through the reports on the clipboard when his senses were alarmed. He noticed his boat-cube on the table was emitting auras from its corners, slowly glowing green and orange. 

“Kazunari.” He whispered.

Tossing the clipboard aside and grabbed his cube, rushing out to the door. 

  
  
The old hag screeched as fire blazed her arm. Takao smirked, but it was such little damage, her skin grew back anew, branch like skin covered her burnt arm before dissolving like a bandage.  

The room was ablaze, and Takao was determined to get her but she falter so little. She hissed at him and Takao aimed another ball of fire towards her— but she had already vanished through the door and the fire was set on the door, now fully covering every corner with flames. 

“Damn it!” Takao cussed. The fire alarm rang and the fire sprinkler showered the room, shrinking the flames, and soaking the piles of burnt paper that were now nothing but crumbled soggy ashes.

“Takao!” Midorima burst through the door and found Takao sulking on the ground with an ugly crying face, fully drenched from the sprinkler. His raven hair soaked to his face. 

“Shin-chan” Takao sobbed and sniffed harshly. Hands clinging onto the set of papers that were burnt and crumbled into tiny black pieces onto the wet floor.

 

“You are so careless!” Midorima nagged as he threw a dry towel to Takao. 

Takao let out a little _oompf_ as the dried cloth hit his face, and began drying his face before moving to his dripping wet hair. 

Midorima took off his glasses as he wiped down his face with a face towel. The whole hospital building was in chaos as nurses and doctors running around to get the patients out from the building. Now that the sprinkler was turned off, everyone was getting themselves and the area to dry.

“—but she was there!” Takao defended himself, slipping the towel from his head. Midorima turned to him, now putting on his glasses. 

“It doesn’t matter! Regardless, you were impatient!”

“—and you destroyed all of the drawings in that room—no buts!”

Takao closed his mouth and slumped his shoulders.

“You could have gotten hurt too—“

“—I was fine!” Takao insisted “I’m not fragile anymore—it’s not like I’m going to break… you’re insulting _yourself_ without even realising it, besides I’ve developed —“

“Not fully—“

“Hey! It’s progress!”

Midorima marched to him and smacked him with his face towel.

“ow!” Takao winched, rubbing the sore spot on his side.

“Feel that?” Midorima asked. Fingers examining the burnt patch of skin made of wax and silicone, one of the highest artificial skin structure which he created for Takao’s body. It had been three hundred years and yet, he hasn’t gotten his head around to making ones more durable yet life-like for Takao.

“A lot” Takao responded half glaringly. 

Midorima remained silent as he paid close attention to Takao’s skin, examining the rest of his body that could possibly be exposed to any damaged that he didn’t know of. 

Despite Takao being the youngest of all the demons in the agency. Takao was no ordinary demon, he wasn’t quite like the others. And only Midorima, Furihata, and the head of the agency, Akashi Seijuurou knew of this. The flash back three hundred years ago came to mind.

 

_The crack across Takao’s porcelain jaw to the corner of his eyes, the porcelain fingers pressing his face as though it was a mask. “Shin-chan” came Takao’s weak voice._

 

“Shin-chan!” Takao broke Midorima from the past memory.

Midorima looked up and Takao was smiling brightly to his eyes. 

He looked away, smiling faintly. 

Takao of course caught the little glimpse of it and snorted.

“Tsundere”

“I heard that!” Midorima’s head snapped back to him.

The door opened and Miyuki came while wheeling Fumi who was already dry and in fresh new patient’s clothes.

“Midorima-san, Takao-san.” She called gently. She stopped the wheelchair by the bedside which was dry and assisted Fumi to the bed.

“Are you two alright?” she asked them after she had settled Fumi under the covers.

“We’re fine, Miyuki-san.” Takao then sighed “Although, not the drawings. They couldn’t be salvaged.” He said regretfully.

“Oh.” Her face dropped silently, looking down on the floor. Then she looked back up as he remembered.

“Actually, there’s more where those came from. I’ll be right back.” She said and hurried out.

Miyuki took quick steps through the hallways, avoiding the staffs and patients. Clutching on the clipboard on her left arm while the other began fumbling with the chain of keys that were clipped to her belt.

She lost her footing as she was fumbling for the right keys.

“Miyuki-chan!” one nurse came to her aid and assisted her by the arm

“Are you alright? You’re in such a hurry.” She said, voice drawing concern. Miyuki only stuttered with little yes’s as she got to her feet. She then felt an eerie presence, causing her body to spike a familiar chill.

“Miyuki-chan?” the nurse called for her attention as Miyuki’s face fell pale.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the old hag standing at the end of the hallway. The nurses and doctors seem to be oblivious to old hag’s presence. And she remembered what Midorima and Takao had explained to her, that no human could see demons or ghosts with their weak senses.

Some of the patients however, were frantic, a little shaky. They reacted rather erratically as though someone had threatened them with a knife, but their gazes were everywhere, staring at every corner, every walls and the high ceiling.

“I-I have to go” Miyuki stuttered and pulled away from the concerned nurse. Staring back at Miyuki confused.

Miyuki panted with anxiety rising in her. The air around her felt dense for her to breathe.

She scrambled through her drawer, searching through the items in them. Then searched the other levels of the drawer.

Miyuki’s senses picked up the proximity of the old hag, it was uneasy, it was fogging her surroundings and her legs felt heavy, she could hardly pick herself up as she clung to the edges of the tables to support herself.

She heard her. The cracked hiccups that vibrates from the throat. It was close. She was close and she could feel her coming in closer.

Looking around and quickly grabbed her keys and rushed in a limb towards the door to another room. She pushed everyone in her way, even when they tried to assist her and question her sudden paleness and weak posture.

Miyuki rushed to one of the rooms with classified files. The folders and papers should be dry since they were kept in tight steel drawers.

She stumbled into the room and dragged herself to the long drawers. Supporting her body against them as she took the keys and tried to match the right ones into the keyhole.

Then she paused. There was a looming darkness behind her. Coldness struck her very body as she froze.

 

“Hurry! There’s trouble in the west wing!” one security guard shouted urgent as he scrambled passed Fumi’s room, with two security guards running behind. A few nurses and doctors were muttering question as they hurried as well.

Midorima and Takao threw each other questioning looks before running out.

 

Arriving to the roof, Midorima and Takao heard the cry of a single nurse. “Miyuki! Please!” one nurse who had previously helped Miyuki cried. 

The agents squeezed their way through the crowds, all standing in clueless horror, whispering and gasping of confusion.

“Miyuki, please! Don’t do this!” another cried.

“Please, ma’am, put the weapon down and step away from the edge!” one security guard said.

“It’s…it’s not what it lo-looks like” Miyuki sobbed. Clenching the scalpel close to her neck, gasp as the sharp edge pressed onto her skin.

“Miyuki-san!” Takao gasp as he witness Miyuki on the edge of the roof. Her body was tense and she held the scalpel to her neck—no, that was what the crowd witness. But what Takao and Midorima saw, was the old hag behind Miyuki, holding her against her will. Dirty, long fingers with sharp nails, pressing Miyuki’s hand against herself.

“That bitch” Takao cussed, clenching his fist.

The two agents grimaced at the scene before them. They couldn’t do anything if they could, it would risk everyone’s life. It would risk their whole purpose coming to the hospital, it’d cause unnecessary attention towards them.

“Please,” Miyuki looked at Midorima and Takao with pleading eyes.

“Didn’t you give her the protective elixir?” Takao whispered.

Midorima was silent for a moment. And then he spoke. “She must have gave it to Fumi… for her baby.”

Miyuki smiled. A single tear trailed from the corner of her eyes.

“It-it’s okay.” She said softly, smiling faintly.

“I… I will get to see my son again…” her smile grew at the thought.

“He’s waiting for me…I miss him…” she broke into tears “I miss him so much…”

“Please… please help her. Don’t let Fumi suffer the way I did.” She said and with a sharp, shaky breath. The hag moved Miyuki’s hand to slit her throat. Releasing her lifeless body that tumbled to the ground like a rag doll.

The crowd screamed and gasp in horror, clutching their gaping mouth, eyes wide and shock in disbelieve, some shielding their eyes with their hands.

Overflowing crimson red blood, oozing out from Miyuki’s slit throat.

Takao stare dangerously at the old hag. He could see her wicked eyes beneath her hood, a dirty smile taunting the agents before she vanished.

Midorima ran to Miyuki’s lifeless body. Turning her body around and only to squeeze his eyes at the sight in his arms. Her eyes were closed however. She looked peaceful, at least that’s what it looked like to Takao despite the pain that clenched in his chest. She didn’t deserve this.

He then observe her body, there was something missing from her. Takao swore he caught the ring of keys clipped to her belt. He bent down and observe the spot where he last remembered the keys were at.

It didn’t look like they were forced from her either. And that Miyuki went out to gather more drawings of Fumi that she claim to have.

“This must be why she was after Miyuki-san… why she was after me…” Takao said to Midorima.

“She was trying to stop us from finding the drawing… from where her hideout is.” Takao looked at Midorima.

“If she’s after Miyuki after everything in the room was destroyed… it means the drawings must still be around somewhere” Midorima theorised.

“Her keys, she must have dropped it somewhere….” Takao then stood up

“I need to look for it.” He said and Midorima nodded before Takao rushed out from the roof.

 

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

Takao searched, and searched, through every room, every corner of the floor. Questioning the nurses and staffs of where they last saw Miyuki before her tragic death.

The weather outside didn’t look good either. It was a storming night. Thundering and the rain were pouring. The winds whistled through the opened corners of the windows.

Just when Takao thought the day couldn’t get any worst, Fumi was screaming in agony on her bed. She was flushed and drenched in her own sweat, teeth gritting in agony and she bit in pain.

“She’s in contraction” Midorima said to Takao, rubbing his temples. 

“We don’t have time!” Takao panicked, running his hand through his hair.

“I thought you said she was due in three weeks!”

“That was my calculated prediction. The baby wants out now! What can I do?”

“I don’t know… can’t you like… shove it back inside? Stall it a little longer?”

“TAKAO!”

“I was not even joking!”

“TAKAO!”

“Can’t we just duck tape her?”

“NO!”

Midorima groaned and rubbed his temples harder.

“She’s just four centimetres, we still got some time—“

“I have no idea what that means but I hear number four and I hear centimetres and that sounds like a lot! I am going out into the jungle!”

Midorima pulled Takao by the wrist, stopping him from going anywhere.

“You are not going out there without a single clue!” Midorima seethed and continued. “Please, we got some time, but you have to hurry! The key is somewhere—I know you can look for it, you have the eyes for it, use it!”

Takao heaved a sigh. “Fine!”

The grip loosened around Takao’s wrist, and the demon turned to leave the room. 

“But I’m telling you, duck tape is an option too”

“TAKAO!”

Fumi screamed and groan, her hands were clenching on the sheets. 

Midorima checked under her patient’s skirt and to his very dismay, four centimetres was a century story.

“You better hurry, Kazunari” Midorima said under his breath, eyes staring at his duck shaped cube.

  

Takao ran and looked at the rooms which he had already searched. The hospital was huge to search for freakin’ keys that could possibly be left behind by Miyuki was like searching a needle in a haystack.

Takao scanned the area with his eyes, searching around the floor, through walls. He could see people’s body heat radiating through walls and rooms, some of the ghosts radiating blue and black, roaming around and about.

Takao groaned, he tried to trace Miyuki’s last steps but he couldn’t. Not unless he was in a place she was once in before.

 

Midorima wore his medical gloves as two nurses in his assistance hurried to his side to prepare the tools he might need.

Sadly the Hospital had no delivery room, and there were no other hospitals near by either. The screams of Fumi, the thundering storms outside, the downpour accompanied by whistling winds, wasn’t an ideal atmosphere for such situation.

It was a nightmare, a living nightmare and Midorima didn’t even want to know Fumi’s perspective of the current situation. 

Midorima sat on the stool by the end of the bed, which the nurse had prepared for him. With Fumi’s opened legs before him, Midorima breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves that were all over the place. Not that anyone could tell that he was internally freaking out. Itwasn’t his first delivery, he had done many deliveries in all sorts of situation, however, the current situation was dire was the old hag was still out there and she was bound to appear sometime later for the baby. The only way to stop her is through her nest—he’s beginning to consider Takao’s idea to a duck tape.

 

 

Takao ran into one of the rooms and searched, but there was nothing. Then two female ghosts in sun dress stared at him, blinking at him cluelessly.

“Are you looking for something?” one of them asked. Finally! A spirit that had no speech impediment, or slurring wordless trauma or just a long dry ‘ _aarrrgghhhh’._

“Yes! A key—“

“What key? Shiny key?” one asked

“All keys are shiny.” The other retorted.

“Oh! Yes they all are”

Takao smacked his face. What was he even thinking? They’re all hopeless!

“Listen—I got no time. Maybe you can tell me if you have seen a nurse with long hair, in a ponytail with blue scrunchy—her name is Miyuki, she’s a nurse here”

“Oh!” the two gasp.

“Yes, Miyuki-san, what a tragedy! That old woman was terrible!”

“Yes! Listen! She had a key and I need to know her whereabouts before she was killed—it is important!”

“Oh umm… whe-where did we see her… wait.. did we see her?”

“Oh, I don’t know… we see her all the time.”

“Oh boy” Takao breathed and resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall.

“Oh!” one pointed out, bringing Takao’s attention.

“Actually, I did saw her running through there” she said as she floats to Takao’s side and pointed to a room three doors ahead.

“That was where the old woman dragged her.” She added.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Takao ran towards the room the ghost directed him to.

Takao opened the door to a room packed with long drawers and shelves, he then scanned the room; he saw Miyuki panting as she supported herself against one of the drawers. Then her key fell the moment she was dragged away.

“She was here” Takao whispered to himself and searched for little traces of her. Usually for a few hours there would be certain traces of them left behind and Takao saw a soft blue hue beside a pile of keys in a ring on the ground. He picked up the keys and began fumbling through them, fitting them through the keyholes and searching through the drawers.

There were folders and records of patient. Mostly notes and diaries of patients, this room was where they kept what the patients have made.

There were origami’s, drawings that belongs to other patients.

He searched through the third drawer and he found a folder that belongs to Fumi. He grabbed the folder and searched through the drawings.

The first few papers were the drawings of an accident, a face of a man whom Takao assumed to be Fumi’s deceased husband. Then he found a drawing of a baby, a new born with its umbilical cord still attached, behind he could see a sketch of a woman, not so clear but her mouth was wide open, as though screaming. Arms stretching out for the baby.

The next paper was a drawing of the old hag, carrying the baby in her arms towards an unknown root-like cave, surrounding her there were little drawings of little heads and bodies sticking out.

Another was of the old hag seen with her mouth wide in hunger, eyes staring at the baby in her hands in hungry, bringing towards her open mouth.

“She’s consuming them.”

Then finally, a drawing of a tree, so big and wide in the jungle. Takao could see the details of the drawings, the vines were long and there were little heads and bodies of babies stuck to the tree, and the figure of the old woman’s back was drawn in the middle. With that Takao fled with the drawing in hand.

Fumi cried out at the same time the thunder roared. Takao stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulders where Fumi’s room was.

“That doesn’t sound good.” He breathed. Knowing he had very little time now, he hurried into the woods.

 

“Fumi, I need you to breathe deeply and relax it out.” Midorima said to Fumi without looking up. He could see the little toes peaking out from the entrance of the woman.

“A breech baby! are you bloody kidding me?!” Midorima grimaced. This needed to be done through a caesarean section for the safety of both the baby and the mother. But with their current situation, Midorima didn’t see the slightest light of that happening.

Speaking of light, the lights of the room blew, leaving them in the dark with only the moon from the window to illuminate the room.

Fumi screamed, it wasn’t a scream of pain. It was a scream of horror. Midorima realised this once he looked up and saw how Fumi’s eyes were wide. The nurses were confused as they tried to calm her down.

“No! Get away! Please!” Fumi screamed. “Don’t touch my baby!”

Before the nurse could say anything more to Fumi, sharp branch pierced through one of the nurse. Causing the other nurse to freeze in shock, and Fumi screamed louder.

When the first nursed collapse to the ground in her own pool of blood, the second nurse was faced with the same fate. Leaving only Midorima and Fumi with the old hag in the dark room.

Midorima cussed under his breathed, Fumi screamed when the old hag tried to approach her but suffered the same burn that bit her. There was no way she could touch Fumi.

Midorima reached out for his gun behind and aimed it at the old hag who hissed at the bullets that scratched her right cheek. It was hopeless, especially to a demon that had a nest of their own and physically harming them wouldn’t do any damage but only slow them down at most.

He couldn’t leave or tear his attention away from the birth that was happening before him.

 Expertly, with one hand to assist the baby to come out, and the other with the gun to prepare any on coming attacks from the old hag. Midorima aimed another shot at the old hag without tearing his eyes away from the delivery.

 It was the most ideal time to use the cube with part of Takao’s infused soul. But he wouldn’t, he refused to, because using it, means draining Takao’s energy and the demon needed it more to vanquish the demon that was terrorising Fumi.

 

 

Takao eyes searched the perimeter. Making turns as he remembered certain paths and landmarks from the previous drawings that was destroyed. All he needed was to look for a big ass tree with babies sticking out, and Takao had repeated that in his mind as he searched through the downpour.

The spirits of the forest peered from the bushes and trees, eying Takao. But none made a single move, they knew that Takao was a demon that could kill them in a single strike.

Takao panted and looked left and right, the air was making him slightly dizzy and a little woozy, he couldn’t scan the area as much as he wanted. The nest of the old hag was covering its traces—she did one hell of a fine job at that. Instead Takao used his senses, there were very few things some demons and ghost were unable to hide, was the trail of aura that they have left behind, and Takao had a strong sense of direction when it came to tracing. 

Takao followed his instincts and later found himself standing by the big bold tree, little heads and bodies sticking out. He could hear the cries, the wails of pain.

All he needed was to find the centre of the nest, a weakness. But as he circled around the big tree, it was sturdy, solid; it was impossible for him to penetrate, it could take hours and he doesn’t have that kind of time.

“There’s got to be a—“ he stopped when a baby creature popped out from under the roots of the tee, with sharp fangs, bloodied and hollowed eyes, crawling all on fours with their hands clutching the ground with their claws.

“…way in” he finished and a few more came crawling out from random nooks of the roots. Crawling threateningly at him, hissing and growling.

They were once babies, Takao was sure of that.

“Baby Monkeys?” he exclaimed, backing away as they preyed closer. He reached behind him and pulled out his gun, aiming headshots one after another, screeching as the silver bullets hit them right between the eyes. 

Takao then scrambled to towards the roots of the trees, hands brushing off the damp ground, in search of a possible clearing.

When Takao found an opening between broad roots, he dived beneath them and found a cave, which was much was damp, dark, much smaller and narrow than the ones shown in Fumi’s drawing.

Hisses and growls echoed within the rooted cave.

 

 

“Come on, that’s it! We’re almost there, Fumi—“ Midorima ushered before triggering another shot at the demon. Counting the bullets he had used, he reloaded just in time to trigger two more shots at the advancing demon.

Fumi screame. Forcing herself to keep pushing. Eyes squeezing with all the adrenaline and pain that was ran through her whole body.

Midorima turned at the sound of running feet. Swinging each leg at a time against the demon. She crashed to the other side of the room after the final blow.

The agent turned back to the delivering baby that seemed to be stuck mid waist. While the demon was still recovering from the impact, he used his fingers to urge the baby out. Fumi screamed more from the sudden pain that burnt her even more.

“Fumi! Breathe!” he reminded the mother. There was blood soaking through the bed and Midorima could hear the pitter-patter of the thick blood hitting the marbled floor, with the nurses gone, he couldn’t have anyone or even himself to nourish Fumi with extra pack of blood. 

Switching his eyes between the oncoming baby and the mother who looked rather faint despite all the screams of pain.

It was too late to notice when the old hag appeared behind him and cupped his head with both of her hands. Midorima gasps as he felt his head being squeezed and his body half paralyzed, but used his remaining strength to keep focus on delivering the baby—and maybe, just maybe praying that Takao was on his way to the nest.

  
  
  
“Get off me!” Takao screamed, kicking each on coming child demon that jumped on him, a few biting his arm, drawing blood from him. He waved them away as they hit the walls of the rooted cave.

Takao resist the urge to set all the little monsters ablaze, the area was too small and narrow. He then found something glowing red at the end of the cave. He ran towards the glowing red light and found a rooted centre, with bright red glow behind the thick roots. He threw a punch and grunted at the pain that flowed through his arms.

“Ow!” He cried, shaking off the feeling. A little demon came crawling towards his feet.

“I said go away!” He hissed and threw a kick at the demon, it flew with a screech that disappeared to the other end of the cave.

Now with his flames on his fist, he threw another punch on the thick root which crumbled bit by bit from every hit. Until a beating heart came to sight, with root like veins. Takao took out his silver dagger, the flames from his hands travelled to the glowing dagger, he then stabbed the beating centre all the way through before pulling back.

The little demons in the cave began to screech, all tumbling and falling to the ground as fire began to emerge from them, consuming them. The cave soon began to crumble and pieces of the root became weak, falling into tiny pieces. 

Takao turned and made a run for it as the cave came crumbling down behind. He scurried his way out from the tunnel, gasping as the damp soil was pushing him back as it slide down in the roots like quick sand.

He panted heavily when he got out, watching the nest crumbling down in flames. He could hear the cries and screeches of the children of the tree, withering away as they did.

Then anther higher pitch screaming came from another direction from the Hospital. Takao smirked.

 

Midorima gasp as he felt the release from his head. Dizzy as he felt the pulse throughout his body. He let out a faint smile when the cry of the just born baby filled the room, ignoring the frantic scream of the old hag, burning behind the room. Just then, the agent collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

“Shin-chan!” Takao climbed into the room. Fumi had already passed out. There were ashes on the ground at the back of the room, and in between, Midorima was down on the ground. Takao entered the room and turn to where the baby was heard crying.

Takao smiled in relief when he found the new born, crying and screaming, soaked with all the mucus and blood, umbilical cord still attached. With his gentleness, he picked up the baby with one hand supporting the head.

 “You’re so cute.”

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱  
 

“Shin-chan” a faint whisper entered Midorima’s sense.

“Shin-chan” he heard the gentle call once more. He fluttered his eyes open, adjusting his vision to the light and blurriness.

He saw Takao smiling down at him. Birds were heard chirping outside.

“Calm down!” Takao laughed when Midorima jolted up from the sofa, frantically looking around.

Midorima relaxed when Takao laughed. Takao was cradling a blue bundle in his arms, he bent down to show Midorima the baby that was wrapped comfortably, eyes closed, cheeks pink and chubby.

“Cute, isn’t she?”

Takao carefully exchange the bundle to Midorima’s arm.

“We did it, Shin-chan”

Midorima looked up at Takao in concern and questioning look. Takao only chuckled, he knew what he wanted to ask so he answered.

“You did well, Shin-chan. Fumi’s well and healthy too.” Takao turned his head to the side. Midorima followed his line of sight and saw Fumi lying in her bed under the cover, her breathing was steady and calm.

The agents approached Fumi’s bed. She fluttered her eyes opened and smiled once she saw the agents and her bundle. 

Takao assisted her to sit up before Midorima came to hand her, her baby.

Fumi smiled upon her little bundle, bring her finger to touch the soft cheeks.

“Thank you,” she said and looked up at Midorima and Takao.

“We couldn’t make it without the both of you, Midorima-san, Takao-san” she said gratefully and Midorima’s eyes widen at the sudden mention of their name.

“They said that I could keep my little Miyuki” she said and Midorima looked more confused than ever and Takao didn’t hold back to let his burst of laughter from Midorima’s reaction.

Fumi chuckled “And because of that, they said I would be discharged tomorrow afternoon.”

“T-tomorrow?” Midorima manage to stutter from all his unanswered surprise.

“I-isn’t that too soon? You’ve just—“

“Shin-chan” Takao chimed in.

“You were out for a week” Takao said

“HAH?!” Midorima screamed.

“Shin-chan! You’re going to wake the baby!” Takao hushed him.

“The old woman drained most of your energy. And you were recovering from regaining them back.” Takao threw the cube to Midorima who caught it in his hands. Then he realised what Takao had done during his recovery.

“Taka—“

“It’s my energy, I can do whatever I want with it. Without it you’d be out for a month.” Takao grinned and added, “Besides, Fumi-san recovered from her trauma.”

Fumi chuckled and nodded “That’s right.”

With tears in her eyes, she smiled at them. “I don’t hear them anymore, I don’t feel anything. I’m only relieved that my baby is safe and healthy. This is what I have left, what my husband had left for me. And that, I thank you. 

She looked back down on her baby. 

“Because Miyuki-san had been so much help to me, I named my child after her. In memory of her kindness and sacrifice.”

Takao chuckled and rest his hand on Midorima’s shoulder.

“Neh, Shin-chan” he called.

Midorima looked down beside and Takao was smiling widely up at him.

“Let’s go home?”

The corner of Midorima’s lips lifted slightly. “I’m driving.”

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

 

Ogiwara let out a long, big yawn. Making his demon partner stare disgustingly at him. Chewing the air he had sucked in and rubbing the tired tears from his eyes, Ogiwara stared blankly at the resumes on the stack of portfolios on his desk. 

“Why can’t Furihata-san do this? He has _butter_ judgement than I do when it came to these kind of things.” Ogiwara said tiredly. 

“Did you just say _butter_?” Mibuchi raised an eye.

“I’m tired! Okay! In case everyone forgot—I’m HUMAN!” Ogiwara waved his arms in the air. “Just a little nap and the _daemi’s_ are off running, chasing ghosts. I need eight hours of sleep—make that ten—because I’m very delicate—now don’t get me started on you demons.”

“We get tired too”

“Barely” Ogiwara glared.

“Shige-chan” Mibuchi shook his head. “You’re complaining way too much, you’re going to get a lot of wrinkles, and I mean the ones that sags down like a bulldog’s”

“I think my brain has gone spaghetti being around you too long, Reo-nee.” Ogiwara sulked.

“But you’re right” Ogiwara stretch his arms and back.

“I shouldn’t be complaining too much. I am after all contributing as much as I could around here. It’s just…” Ogiwara looked around the office. It’s only the two of them in the office while everyone was off to their assigned missions—even in the private office of Furihata and Akashi were dark and empty.

Ogiwara turn to Mibuchi beside him with teary eyes.

“I wanna catch some ghosts too.” Ogiwara sniffed.

Mibuchi chuckled and stood up from his seat. Tapping the pile of papers in his hands, collecting them in his left arm.

“That’s why Kou-chan insist on us finding a runner around here, and we need someone we can truly trust—unlike that snake we had the last time. Freakin’ goblins.” Mibuchi had a bitter spat to his last sentence, eyes glaring at an empty space.

“Once we have someone we could trust running this place while we’re gone, you and I can go demon hunting.” Mibuchi smiled encouragingly.

“Okay then!” Ogiwara clapped his hands and rubbed them together before closing his eyes, as his arm reach out blindly amongst the profiles laid on the table. 

With a despicable gasp. Mibuchi whacked Ogiwara with the stack of paper at the side of his head. 

“Ow!”

“You don’t just blind-pick one!”

“We humans are dumb—we let the universe screw us up, what’s new?” 

“Shige-chan! You’re better than this. You know what, let me pick. Since I have a better judgment of people’s faces.”

“Okay” Ogiwara pushed his chair to make way for Mibuchi to scan through the profiles on his desk.

With a little thoughtful tap of his chin. Mibuchi pinched a single profile and hand the paper to Ogiwara.

Ogiwara took the paper and observed the candidate.

He looked up from the paper with a disappointed look.

“You picked him because he’s pretty.” 

“Pretty and _sharp_ , look.” Mibuchi tapped the photograph of the candidate.

Sharp eyes, black hair, pretty face, he does look trustworthy.

“Izuki Shun.” Ogiwara read the candidate’s name. 

“A sharp name too.” Mibuchi nodded approvingly, proud of his assessment. 

“Well, we need one more. hhmmm…” Ogiwara scanned the profiles on his desk and then he took one after a minute and showed his choice to Mibuchi.

Sharp eyes, a little more delicate to the looks, black hair, looks no less trustworthy than Izuki Shun.

“Now you’re just picking him because _he’s_ pretty!” Mibuchi nagged.

“I’m just following your teachings, Reo-nee”

“You’re hopeless!”

“What? He has a cool name, Moriyama Yoshitaka. Sounds like a pancake breakfast set menu”

“You don’t exist.” Mibuchi grumbled away.

⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda trying to get my head around on introducing Takao and Midorima's background, but I didn't want to reveal too much, because it'll reveal more on their later back story and all (as all pairs will have). 
> 
> Uhhh..... I don't remember what I else I wanted to say *scratches head* 
> 
> I just finished playing the second chapter of Slender Man ughh it was super annoying -__-!  
> might make a chapter about that if I can think of something LOL. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this update ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT : KagaKuro :3
> 
> You can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ [tumblr @ itscinnafox~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)


	6. The Children in the Forest •Part 1•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a group of college kids sought help from the agency after an accident in the forest, Himuro offered to investigate along with his partner, Murasakibara. There they find that the mysterious forest had more history than they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Story inspiration/origin : :**  
>  Based on ‘Wick’ Horror Game. Involving a teenage protagonist who was dared to roam the haunted forest , and is haunted by the ghosts of missing children.  
> [Lore of story has be altered.]
> 
>  **P/S ::**  
>  I have also updated the 'Author's note and Glossary' ^^ do check it out and it will be updated from time to time. 
> 
> I know I said it'd be KagaKuroko chapter.... but I decided to delay theirs and have MuraHimu's chapter up.  
> (I had plans changed for Kagami, thus the delay LOL). :D Enjoy the MuraHimu's intro story~ 
> 
> p/s: ;n; sorry for the errors.
> 
> ALSO! Thanks for the little kudos LOL XD but I saw there's more subbies so that makes me happy~

 

 **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱**

A slam on the wall startled an agent of the agency. Sitting on his own corner of the office, with an unfinished book on his hands and fresh warm cup of coffee on his table, while his partner with lavender hair, threw potato chips into his mouth like the ordeal from Akashi and Furihata’s office were nothing. 

The desks of the other agents were unoccupied that night. Ogiwara and Mibuchi were sent out for another urgent matter only a couple of hours ago. He felt pity for the duo as they still had paper work to be finished. Even though the agency was not registered and answer to nobody, they only needed reports and details for referencing and profiling. He sure hoped that they have already found somebody they could trust to assist them soon.

Lowering down his book, he turned his head to listen attentively to the desperate plea from a group of teenagers. 

“Please, refrain yourselves.” He heard Akashi said, calm and authoritative.

“I-I’m sorry, but our hands are full now.” Furihata said, sympathetically. “But as I said, I’ll have one of our agents to look into it once—“

“We don’t have that kind of time!” one unfamiliar male voice yelled desperately.

“She’s still out there! She could die!” another unfamiliar male voice accompanied after.

“Please, there must be something you can do!” a female cried this time.

In the room, Furihata sighed, and opened his mouth to his speak when the door of his office opened beside him. An agent with slick, black hair with a side-swept fringe, covering one of his eyes while the other with a shy beauty mark underneath, entered the private room.

“Himuro,” Furihata said calmly. Himuro, glanced at the six group of teenagers, and then at Furihata who was cornered Furihata against the mahogany wall.

“Sorry for intruding, I heard the ruckus and needed to know what the fuss was all about.” Himuro said then his eyes met with one teenager with long, brown locks. She threw herself onto Himuro, clenching on his black zip-up.

“Please,” her eyes were teary and puffed. She must have spent the previous hours crying nonstop.

“You have to help us!” her voice cracked as her breath shivered.

“Himuro,” Akashi called from behind his desk. Red-maroon hair gave a contrast between him and the walls behind. Under the dim light, Himuro could see heterochromatic eyes; one red as his hair, one orange as shimmering gold beneath a dragon’s feet, stared awaiting at him, with intertwined fingers covering his lips. “What’s the situation in the Kayama’s mansion?” he asked.

Himuro straightened his neck, dark-grey eyes smirking.

“A little goose chase. Nothing we can’t quite handle, but—“ his words halted as one male teenager with dark brown hair, grunted in annoyance and stepped forward.

“What are you all playing at? Don’t pretend like you don’t see us!” he said in frustration. Eyes glaring between Himuro and Akashi. Himuro was pretty sure he had a _punch-able_ face “Isn’t it supposed to be your job—“

“Our job, exactly.” Akashi interrupted. Finger tips pressing lightly on the table as he stood up.

“Then do it!” he seethed in demand. It was obvious that he was ignorant of his presence to.

Himuro cleared his throat just before anything else would break loose. Especially involving Akashi, he would say the teenagers probably deserved what they were about to get without his interference. But they were after all only ignorant teenagers, who were scared and confused.

“Tell me,” Himuro said, giving his attention to the teenagers before him. “What did you get yourselves into?” he asked, assuming that it was self-inflicted and not merely an ‘accident’ if they were to claim so.

“It was just a stupid dare” another of them said. Himuro refrained himself from snorting at the obvious, by the least, they admitted their fault. Remaining a straight face, he listened on.

“We heard this stories going around in our campus, about this haunted forest about this child that died there hundreds of years ago, and that whoever goes there gets eaten and never comes back. We don’t believe any of it—we just found it fascinating and-and we just decided to check it out… well…we…” his voice lowered. Their eyes darted to the floor in shame and guilt.  


**_“Bu-but a-alone?” a teenage girl shuddered. Hands clutching onto the torch light, close to her chest. She could feel the tip of ears going numb from the cold, with the additional fear that runs through her body was no help either._ **

**_The six new found friends ushered her towards the dark, strangely misty woods. Behind, were grasshoppers creaking and owl hooting. In front were just cold, mysterious silence. The air between the open road and the forest were different._ **

**_“It’s okay, Sayaka-chan. It’ll only be until six in the morning. Then we will all be right here, waiting. Okay?” one of the female with brown long hair said, squeezing friendly assurance on her shuddering shoulders._ **

**_Sayaka only looked on. It was too misty, too misty to be natural. But the dropping temperature told her that maybe it was just the midnight air surrounding the forest._ **

**_“Ky-kyouka-chan” she stuttered and swallowed._ **

**_“Go on now.” The one named Kyouka ushered her gently towards the mist. The rest snickered and chuckled at the back, and slowly Sayaka walked into the mist with her torch light barely lighting its way through. Within a moment she were out from their sight._**  


“Let me guess, she never showed up?” Himuro asked after the story was told. Kyouka, who was clutching onto Himuro’s jacket nodded without lifting her head.

“So we-we went in to look for her.” She said softly.

**_  
Kyouka stared into the mist, eyes searching at nothing. Breathing anxiously._ **

**_“She-she’s not out yet.” She said worriedly. One of them walked up beside her, wearing the same worried look._ ** ****

**_“I think we should go look for her.” Kyouka said and turned around to her other friends._ **

**_After they have agreed, they grouped together into the mist. Silence engulfed them as the thick air surrounded them, they could barely see, not even moonlight to guide their way. No owl to hoot their direction, no grasshoppers to creak through the dense air._ **

**_One of them stepped onto a branch, breaking it with a sharp snap. Before they knew it, they heard a low rumble, and two thumps stomping the ground._ **

**_“What was that?” one of them squirmed, flashing his light swiftly as he spun back, and side to side—then it appeared from the mist, not its full form, only a hand, a little big, but it was tall and they could only see shadows of it. It grabbed the friend from behind, swooping him up and into the mist. They couldn’t quite react, they were too slow, too shocked._ **

**_He screams were piercing; the roars were guttural, the ground rumbled as it was slammed. The teenagers ran and screamed._ **

****

Kyouka sobbed, shaking her head. “We co-couldn’t” she breathed deeply.

“We didn’t know it was real—we thought it was just some rumor just to scare people with made up scary stories!” another said.

“Please help us!” Kyouka begged. Himuro turned his eyes away from them, with very little thought and consideration, pitiful nevertheless.

The collar of his jacket was pulled by a fist. Dark-grey eyes now meeting with furios teenage one, with a much closer look, this particular one definitely had a face begging to be punched. Himuro was not shaken by the slightest. “Don’t give us that look—“ his eyes widen as a shadow towered over him, looking up with quivering eyes.

“Don’t threaten Muro-chin” the rather sluggish voice was deep and intimidating. One corner of Himuro’s lips curled upward as the grip on his jacket loosens and the teenager fell back, frightful eyes never leaving the one behind Himuro.

“Don’t be rude, Atsushi. They’re only scared.” Himuro pampered his partner who only clicked his tongue in reluctant obedience.

“There is a reason why we don’t consider your case as a priority.” Himuro said to the teens finally. Ignoring the bitter glare from the teen on the ground. “Usually cases like these have no survivors. The only thing that can be done is bring resolve to grieving families.”

Kyouka whimpered. “Ar-are you saying tha-that… Sayaka-chan… can’t be saved?”

“In your own words, yes.” Akashi said beside them, with a single coat slung over his bent arm. He continued “You saw how the life of your friend was taken with your own eyes. Her chances would be no different from his.”

“With that said, there are no promises of getting your friend’s lives back.” Himuro added. “But,” he checked his wristwatch, then back to the teenagers. “We have had slim chances of saving them.” Himuro flashed a glance at Akashi who only turned away towards the door, hands reaching out for a brown coat hanging over the rack.

“Just be sure to prioritize the Kayama’s case.” Akashi ordered and handed Furihata his coat.

“Yes.” Himuro nodded before Akashi and Furihata left the office.

“Take us there.” Said Himuro to the teenagers.

 **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱**

There was little known about the haunted forest that circulated in the campus, the teenagers knew very little and they gave very vague tales of rumors, some said that the children eat people, some said that they were never dead, some said that the children were eaten by a different child-eating monster that still roams in the forest for another meal.

With experience, Himuro still couldn’t quite fathom how stories began to circulate in the first place. They were only theories from a single story that brought its beginning, then from one to another, they were told differently. From one to another, they understood differently. From one to another, they became a pile of messed tale that just doesn’t add up.

Then he’d scoffed to himself, living an experience by rumors spread of him only reminded him the ignorance of people. How gullible and manipulated were people’s mind. Yet how manipulative and vindictive can people get. Stories were what fascinate people the most. True or not.

Eventually, as always, the true story will reveal itself, piece by piece.

Arriving at their destination. Himuro and Murasakibara stepped out from the mini van that belonged to one of the teenagers. The agents felt the different temperature that past them from the open road, and the misty forest.

The teenagers clung to their coats closer to them by the cold breeze. Himuro and Murasakibara never shuddered once, but unlike Murasakibara, Himuro began to feel the chill that crept on his skin, cursing internally for not wearing an extra layer.

Himuro looked up to Murasakibara, studying the tall one. His violet eyes were still onto the mist. Murasakibara had a keen sense of environment, if it were to be danger, there would be tell tale signs from his body posture, ready to pounce at any given moment, but with the lax face and calm posture, that signals something on their favor… at least for now that is. Murasakibara didn’t seem to be pleased by the moment he sniffed the air, scrawling the moment he tasted the air.

Not wanting to let another minute pass, he turned around facing the teenagers.

“We’ll part from here.” He said to them. “There would be no need for any of you hang around here. You’ll hear from us soon enough.”

“Bu-but, would you really be okay?” one of the timid male asked.

Smirking, Himuro responded nonchalantly “For centuries. I’ll be fine.”

 **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱**

The mist engulfed the whole forest. It was silent, only their footsteps against the dried grass crunching beneath. Himuro shift one hand out from his pocket to feel the air against his palm, the air wasn’t damp but it gave an unsettling shiver as the mist cloud through the gaps of his fingers.

He stopped when Murasakibara did, violet eyes scanning slowly. Himuro looked around as he did and there was nothing in sight, nothing he heard, nothing he felt. Looking down, a broken branch caught his attention. Bending down for a closer look, he could see the trace of a shoe print, which must have split the branch.

They took a few steps forward, legs stepping over the branch. The mist cleared to body lying on the ground, its head was pummeled to the ground deep. “This must be one of them. Looks fresh.” Murasakibara said. Himuro flicked his torch on and observed the corpse before them, the skin folds thickly at the circumference of the neck where the head was once attached to, clicking his tongue in sheer pity.

“He must have been still alive while his head was being forced down.” Himuro stated his observation, stretching his neck a little to only turn away quickly when he tried to look for the head within the hole.

He coughed behind his hand. “I don’t have the stomach for that.”

Murasakibara bent to his knees, observing the pummeled ground.

“This…” he said softly and looked at his own large hands then back at the ground.

“What is it, Atsushi?” Himuro asked, stepping beside him.

“Looks like a really large fist.”

“Like… a human’s?”

Murasakibara nodded “But larger.” After that, the ground rumbled, causing Himuro to stumble without loosing his footing. The ground shook as loud, guttural roars were heard coming towards them.

Himuro’s vision shake with the ground, it was hard enough to ground his two feet.

“Muro-chin!” Murasakibara shouted. Before Himuro could register anything else, let alone react. A large sized boy came running through the mist, roaring as he did so. Long arms in midst of transforming, threw Himuro off, sent him flying across the forest, causing him to smash his head against tree, vision blurred the second before he fell unconscious onto the ground.

Murasakibara, now a large sized wolf, with black and dark violet fur, stood on its ends as he hunched over in defense. The were-beast pounced onto the large boy, his other hand holding onto a large rock.

They rolled as the boy tried to smash the beast, while Murasakibara tried to snap the boy between his jaw. When hte strong and sharp jaw bit onto the boy’s stubby arms, he roared in pained and shook Murasakibara with a swift of his arm.

Murasakibara landed on his strong paws that gripped onto the ground. He leaped towards the rummaging boy from a solid footing and pounced him to the ground. He pounced the boy on the face with his two large front paws, aggressively stomping onto him a couple of times before leaping off.

The large boy was groaning lowly, body barely stirring from the previous impact. Murasakibara investigated the air with his nose before he gave one last look to the boy that was still trying to get a properly clearing of himself. He took off into the mist where Himuro was previously thrown.

 **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱** **⊰⋈⊱**

Himuro grunted from the throbbing pain on the back of his head. His ears registered whimpering pup-like noises, and familiar wet nose bopping his cheeks. His eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting his cloudy vision that soon registered a wolf, with dark, silky violet fur, and tender yet bore looking eyes. He chuckled weakly and struggled himself up with an aching arm with the help of the large-sized wolf.

“Atsushi,” Himuro whispered tenderly once he was sitting on his knees. Murasakibara responded softly with a comforting pup-like whimper. Himuro ran his pale hands through the coat of the were-wolf before him, thick and rough, though silky and smooth to the touch.

They nuzzled their faces together. They had always been openly affectionate, compared the other partner-lovers in the agency. Assuring comfort and their well being has always been their thing.

“I didn’t hurt myself too much, there’s no need to worry.” Himuro said softly. They got up and the were-wolf transformed himself back to a tall, purpled haired boy, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

They stayed silent for a little awhile as they strolled through the misty forest. It was hauntingly quiet and dark, but that didn’t bother them. Nothing was appearing as of the moment, nor have they found anything remotely strange after their incident.

“So, what do you think of the boy?” Himuro asked, flashing his lights through the forest. Murasakibara gave a thoughtless hum.

“He was the one who broke the kid’s head into the ground” Murasakibara said. Himuro then nodded. “Anything else?” he asked again. He could hear the aggravated grunt from the taller one.

“I’ll crush him.” Murasakibara said, receiving a chuckle as a response. Himuro understood his frustration mainly due to the fact that the monstrous, large boy threw him. He had always been protective like that.

“Now, now, be nice Atsushi” Himuro said “We still don’t know what’s their purpose, after all, it is what we do to investigate.”

“Do you think they could have been alive once?” Murasakibara asked.

Himuro sighed. “I don’t know. We didn’t have the time to do our research, after all, Shigehiro and Reo-nee were sent out on the last minute for the reopened case in Okinawa. Interesting how a new case is connected to an old one.” His face then darkened “Regarding this boy we just met, I don’t think he’s merely a type-B lurker.”

“….what’s a type-B again?” Murasakibara asked after the moment of wondering silence. The agency had a manual book, which they all are required to have and update whenever something new comes up, from centuries of investigation and encountering various demons and ghosts alike, they were many kinds of them.

Many kinds, that they themselves have lost track and count. There were those that are common, those that are occasional, and those that only appear on a special occasion—which means they are very few of them and when they do exist, usually it’ll be a hand full to take on unless they are at least four agents present in such cases.

The agents, especially the demons and the _deamis_ —rarely keep themselves updated. One, they were too busy. Two, they didn’t really need to worry about all that hoo-has about getting the _demon blight_ or _ghost touched_. The only one who really needed to keep track on the manuals, are usually the humans who work along side with them…. Which was only Ogiwara Shigehiro.

“Type-B, Atsushi, refers to the demons that were once alive and has manifestation. Now, what was type-M…” Himuro then pondered.

“We have a type-M?” Murasakibara then questioned, he was surprised but his tone couldn’t be bothered to raise that shock.

“Yes, Tetsuya-kun just update the manual… but I don’t remember wha—“ Himuro held his hand up. The agents stopped as they looked around. Listening attentively. Himuro switched his light off and just then, little tippy-taps could be heard against the dried grass, then it disappeared.

“I think there’s more than one.” Himuro whispered—gasped and chokes could be heard but not from a single direction. Another footsteps on the grass could be heard—but this one was faster than the previous one, the rhythm and the pace was different as they were another pair that was slower.

They couldn’t tell where exactly—but as soon as they sensed one, it was too late as a boy—so skinny, in tattered schoolboy uniform seemed to appeared out of nowhere in front of Himuro, one arm stretch upward with a knife with intends to slash him. Himuro was quick by a single step, almost losing his own footing.

He reached behind him and grabbed a silver baton, which extended to a spear with a single push. The boy before him disappeared before his eyes and reappeared beside him. He dodged another knife attack that kept coming swiftly. Himuro observed him as a child, small, no taller than him, most probably middle school age. His body was riddled with many injuries, not only his skin showed scrapes and cuts but most of his bones appear broken in some way. His back seems to be severely bent by the looks of it, a bone was exposed on his left elbow and right leg. His left knee bent at an odd angle. The boy was wearing a white, broken mask with a harsh frown carved into it, with school uniform that has been severely torn and ripped.

Murasakibara couldn’t step in—when he tried another boy jumped right at him from above. Now in attempt to strangle him, but the demon transformed into a were-wolf, too large for the single demon boy to hold onto and was thrown off as Murasakibara shoved him off.

Himuro dodged the boy’s attack and used his spear to throw him off. Now two identical boys stood side by side, heavily breathing and growling at the agents.

“There’s three, so it seems now.” Himuro said to Murasakibara, grey eyes not tearing away from them. The other boy, whom attacked Murasakibara, looked less tattered than the other one. His uniform was not torn, he had a neat necktie that was just slightly dirty, and his mask, unlike the other one, was not broken and a large smile carved into it.

He did have an odd behavior of cocking his head to the side, as though studying them in a quizzical way. The agents could hear him wheezing. Himuro could tell, that this one, was a little more cheeky that the other. Just who were these boys?

Himuro’s vision seems to blur—if he were describe it, it was though he was looking through static TV. He shook his head and just when his eyes opened, not even Murasakibara could warn him—the boy with the broken mask lounged towards him, the tip of the knife cut a thin line across Himuro’s cheek.

Himuro could have easily stabbed him if he wanted to, but he had no intention to. Especially towards something he didn’t understand, why were these demon boys manifesting the forest? It’d be cruel to be quick with them, although it still wouldn’t be easy. They were aggressive, and whatever’s the reason, Himuro intended to find out.

However, Himuro only stabbed the boy through the wrist, stopping him from lounging another attack. The boy screeched, attracting the attention of the other.

The agents sensed the sudden change in them, sure enough Himuro had angered them with his action. The other boy came running towards Himuro, but Murasakibara caught him between his jaws and tossed him into the mist.

Himuro retracted his spear from the boy who screeched once more. Himuro leap onto Murasakibara’s back as he passed by and they rode off into the mist, the piercing screech of the boy soon faded behind them.

They came to a slow stop not long after. Himuro got off Murasakibara and patted him gently. Chuckling as the were-wolf licked the thin cut on his cheek.

“That should stall them for a little bit.” Himuro said and looked up. Among the tall trees and foggy air, not a single trace of stars and the moon could be seen.

“You should be careful, Atsushi.” Himuro said and looked back at Murasakibara who now transformed back. “There’s no moon to feed you,” he continued “The boys aren’t ordinary Type-B… we don’t know what they can really do. As it is, I think I pissed off one.”

Murasakibara pouted, eyes averting away in a childish grump. “I’m not a kid. You don’t need to worry about me all the time.” He grumbled, Himuro laughed lightly at the childishness.

“We won’t want to get separated now, do we?”

“I’ll find you just fine.” Murasakibara retorted.

“Atsushi, the fog covers traces of everything…” Himuro said darkly, grey eyes staring onto Murasakibara warningly. “You didn’t have an easy time searching for me previously, did you?”

“I found you” Murasakibara pressed, eyes glaring.

“Maybe not next time,” Himuro responded quickly “There’s no moon to feed you, if you gotten hurt…” Himuro sighed heavily. That was true, Murasakibara feeds most of his energy from the moon—all yellow sticky liquid, Himuro had seen it all the time, how to replenishes him, how it made his wolf coat glow in the darkness, how his purple eyes sharpened and his ears alert with all senses.

With no moon, he was as good as an ordinary man. He could self heal with a single lick, only it’ll takes hours or even weeks to recover, but with the moon, he recovered like a mother’s care to her infant.

“I’m afraid getting out of here is no easy task, we could be here for centuries with no way out.” Himuro said, getting slightly agitated.

“We’re searching for clues, aren’t we?” Murasakibara asked. Himuro stared for a moment and smiled in relief. “Yes, that’s the plan.”

“Then don’t get so worried.”

“I’m sorry… I just can’t help it.” Himuro retracted his spear into a silver baton and replaced it back.

“I hate not knowing.” Himuro added.

They hunted the misty forest. The fog didn’t help with their direction, Himuro didn’t know where is where, and he had only Murasakibara to thank, who knew where they have or have not been. They could go on circles in the forest and not even know.

All they see was trees, trees, and more trees, until they stumbled on one with a paper stuck onto it. Himuro tore the paper from its rusty nail and read its content; it was a picture of a stubby boy and the word ‘missing’ was in caps on the top of the picture.

“This is…” Murasakibara began at the familiar looking face.

“The first boy that we met.” Himuro confirmed.

“Yamamoto Daisuke, 12 years old.” Himuro read. “His name is Daisuke… Yamamoto Daisuke… where have I heard that name from?” Himuro looked up at Murasakibara beside him. He couldn’t tell where he had heard the name, or has he ever heard the name, Murasakibara didn’t answer, wearing the same pondering look.

A small giggle broke them from their thoughts.

**⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱ ⊰⋈⊱**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I'm not happy about it. and I'm sick lol. sore throat and cold, really hits you hard ;n; . I literally have no voice when I'm hit with a sore throat. 
> 
> Next chap will most likely be longer than MidoTaka and KasaKise's story.... XD I hope... you guys don't mind.


End file.
